


La stagione degli amori

by IsaMor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaMor/pseuds/IsaMor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Benvenute/i. Questa è una omegaverse, quindi se non conoscete il genere informatevi prima, per il vostro bene. È la seconda del genere che scrivo ed è la prima sui personaggi di Teen Wolf. <br/>Conoscendo solo le prime tre stagioni (datemi tempo) ho utilizzato i personaggi apparsi finora, senza restare fedele a ciò che accade nella serie. <br/>Per alpha, omega e beta, non si fa riferimento alla gerarchia dei licantropi, ma all'appartenenza del genere sessuale, quindi troverete ad esempio alpha licantropi e alpha umani. <br/>I personaggi non appartengono a me e la storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro. <br/>Credo di aver detto tutto. <br/>Buona lettura.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenute/i. Questa è una omegaverse, quindi se non conoscete il genere informatevi prima, per il vostro bene. È la seconda del genere che scrivo ed è la prima sui personaggi di Teen Wolf.   
> Conoscendo solo le prime tre stagioni (datemi tempo) ho utilizzato i personaggi apparsi finora, senza restare fedele a ciò che accade nella serie.   
> Per alpha, omega e beta, non si fa riferimento alla gerarchia dei licantropi, ma all'appartenenza del genere sessuale, quindi troverete ad esempio alpha licantropi e alpha umani.   
> I personaggi non appartengono a me e la storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.   
> Credo di aver detto tutto.   
> Buona lettura.

 

 

 

La primavera era sempre stata la sua stagione preferita, il motivo era semplice, le vacanze estive erano più vicine. 

Tutto diventava più bello al pensiero che tra qualche mese, finalmente, avrebbe passato le serate fuori fino a tardi e non si sarebbe dovuto alzare di prima mattina. 

Stranamente suo padre non l'aveva neanche assillato per un lavoro estivo, ed era strano, però desiderava godersi quell'ultima estate prima dell'ultimo anno di liceo, poi sarebbe stato tutto più difficile tra l'università e la vita che pretendeva di farlo diventare un adulto responsabile. 

Mentre osservava fuori dalla finestra dell'aula punizioni -perché lui era un abbonato a quell'aula- e fantasticava su come avrebbe passato le calde giornate estive, iniziò a sentirsi nauseato. Non gli era mai accaduto se non dopo due pizze e mezzo litro di cola. 

Riuscì ad estorcere un'uscita anticipata al professore che più di tutti l'odiava e lui odiava di rimando. Corse in bagno e vomitò il magro pranzo della mensa. Erano già due giorni che si sentiva strano, iniziò a sospettare di aver preso l'influenza o qualche virus gastrointestinale. 

Tornò a casa e suo padre non gli diede neanche il tempo di buttarsi sul divano, perché lo trascinò dal medico di famiglia. 

Erano soli in attesa che il loro medico li ricevesse. 

"Stiles, sai che potrebbe non essere influenza?", piu che chiedere affermò lo sceriffo Stilinski preoccupato quanto il figlio. 

"Non voglio pensarci. È presto per...", vennerò interrotti dall'assistente del medico che fece accomodare Stiles in ambulatorio. 

Un quarto d'ora dopo, anche lo sceriffo venne invitato ad entrare. 

Il medico si sedette alla scrivania e guardando i due: "Sceriffo, il suo ragazzo sta bene, deve solo riposare e prepararsi." 

"Prepararmi a cosa?", chiese Stiles piuttosto confuso. 

Aveva risposto ad un po' di domande durante la visita, anche se il medico sembrava aver avuto la diagnosi non appena controllato i dati di nascita del paziente sulla cartella clinica in suo possesso. 

"Stiles, al calore. Sei un omega ed è arrivato il momento di andare in calore per la prima volta. Accade sempre in primavera, non per niente è considerata la stagione degli amori." 

Stiles voleva urlare dalla disperazione, aveva sperato che gli restasse ancora un'estate tutta sua, prima di cedere ai doveri che l'essere un omega implicava. 

Sapeva da sempre di essere un omega, un essere debole e delicato creato per prendersi cura della prole e della casa. Era un test che veniva effettuato appena nati e il risultato veniva segnato a lato del gruppo sanguigno, ma sperava davvero d'avere ancora tempo, visto che tutti credevano che fosse un alpha. Ora, doveva spiegare ai suoi amici perché avesse mentito e sicuramente Scott si sarebbe offeso di scoprire quella cosa del suo migliore amico dopo anni. 

 

"Figliolo stai bene?", chiese suo padre raccogliendo il piatto più pieno che vuoto quella sera a cena. 

Stiles rispose di sì con un cenno del capo, ma era chiaro che fosse tremendamente preoccupato. 

"Dobbiamo parlare Stiles.", disse sedendosi davanti a lui. 

"Devo trovare un alpha, se è questo che vuoi dirmi guarda che non serve. So bene che è meglio per me.", disse abbattuto. 

"Stiles non sei costretto se non lo vuoi." 

"No, non lo sono, però sarebbe preferibile. Papà sappiamo entrambi che avere un alpha da subito, mi favorirebbe in molte altre cose. Potrei continuare gli studi in città l'anno prossimo con la protezione del mio alpha, per non parlare della mia posizione sociale qui, una coppia legata ha maggiori possibilità ed è sempre preferita ad un omega solitario. Potrei fare qualsiasi lavoro con un alpha permissivo, se ne trovassi uno.", riassunse brevemente, come ad anticipare qualsiasi cosa suo padre alpha potesse dire. 

"Stiles non ti lascerò mai legare ad un alpha oppressivo, voglio che tu sappia questo." 

"Sì, lo so, ma è ugualmente una sconfitta per me. Speravo che questo giorno non arrivasse mai e invece è arrivato.", Stiles si alzò da tavola: "Posso andare in camera mia?" 

"Stiles, davvero mi stai chiedendo il permesso?" 

L'altro piegò la testa e si diresse verso la sua stanza. 

Quel chiedere il permesso era tra i comportamenti base spontanei di qualunque omega, prima nei confronti degli alpha della propria famiglia, poi in quelli del proprio compagno o compagna. Doveva darsi delle regole mentali per affrontare quella fase di passaggio. 

L'avrebbe fatto il giorno dopo, era troppo stanco anche per pensare: "Dannati ormoni!", sospirò. 

I cambiamenti del suo corpo lo affaticavano facilmente, con ogni probabilità avrebbe dovuto lasciare la squadra di lacrosse, perché quello non era uno sport per omega, se non si aveva un fisico come quello di Danny. Lui sicuramente non sarebbe stato allontanato dalla squadra perché era il migliore portiere degli ultimi dieci anni, pur essendo l'unico altro omega della scuola a praticare quello sport violento. 

 

Il giorno dopo si diede dei compiti da svolgere, prima che il suo essere omega diventasse ovvio agli occhi di tutti. 

Il primo, era spiegarlo a Scott, mentre gli dava un passaggio a scuola. 

"Scott. Devo dirti una cosa, ma voglio prima chiarire che se l'ho tenuta segreta è solo perché me ne vergognavo.", stava facendo molta fatica. 

L'altro l'ascoltava attentamente: "Dimmi pure." 

Parcheggiò vicino a scuola e con un sospiro che preoccupò Scott, disse quella frase che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita: "Io sono un omega." 

Guardò l'amico e non vide né stupore e né rabbia. 

"Cosa ne pensi?" 

"Che era ora! Sono giorni che annuso i tuoi ormoni impazziti, tieni presente che sono un licantropo, il mio fiuto è migliore di quello di un normale alpha." 

"Cosa? Perchè non mi hai avvertito, io l'ho capito solo ieri." 

"Non ero sicuro che volessi sentirtelo dire. Da piccoli, mi hai detto di essere un alpha e temevo che prendessi male, in qualche modo, la notizia che io avevo capito. Stiles non m'importava se eri o no un alpha prima e non m'importa che tu sia un omega ora, sei solo mio amico." 

Stiles voleva piangere, "dannati ormoni" si ripeté mentalmente. 

"Tutto ok?" 

Annuì. 

"Sai, devo iniziare a cercare un omega, sembra che il fatto che senta l'odore degli umori omega sia l'inizio della mia vita da alpha. Tu cosa pensi di fare? Cercherai un alpha?" 

"Se ne trovo uno. Non è che io sia così richiesto." 

Scott scoppiò a ridere: "Aspetta qualche giorno e vedrai tanti di quei alpha alla porta di casa tua che tuo padre dovrà distribuire i numerini per conoscerti." 

"Non essere ridicolo..." 

"Stiles, meglio se te lo dico io. Odori di buono." 

 

Odoro di buono, continuava a chiedersi cosa cavolo significasse, mentre aspettava di entrare sotto le docce dopo gli allenamenti di lacrosse. 

Temeva di spogliarsi, era sudato e molti membri della squadra lo fissavano famelici, doveva parlare assolutamente con il coach. 

"Ciao Stiles, anche tu allora?" 

Danny gli si sedette accanto, era ancora vestito e il suo sudore aveva un profumo delicato. Lui lo avvertiva come un odore facilmente distinguibile dagli altri, ma in realtà gli alpha presenti sembravano interessati a lui e a quel profumo, anche Scott riservava sguardi eccitati a Danny. 

"Sì, infatti questa è l'ultima volta che mi alleno con la squadra, il coach mi vorrà fuori. Lo sto aspettando per parlarci." 

"Anche io devo parle con lui. Hai intenzione di lasciare la squadra?" 

"Non vorrei, ma sicuramente non mi lascerà giocare. Non sono bravo come te, sarei solo di peso." 

"Ma che dici? Sei davvero bravo, non ho mai visto nessuno fare dei passaggi così veloci, per non parlare degli scatti." 

"Sono veloce nei passaggi così nessuno ha il tempo di travolgermi. È una tattica di sopravvivenza.", sbuffò, facendo una mezza risata. 

In quel momento Isaac sfilò davanti ai due con addosso solo l'asciugamano. Stiles notò gli sguardi dell'omega e dell'alpha intrecciarsi. 

"Non so perché, ma Isaac mi attrae in modo così selvaggio che gli lascerei fare di tutto con il mio corpo, compreso mordermi. Tu mi capisci?" 

"Credimi, non ti piacerebbe." 

Stiles si riferiva al morso del licantropo e non a quello dell'alpha, ma l'amico non sapeva dei mannari. L'idea che proprio Isaac fosse la scelta di Danny lo fece rabbrividire. Se gli alpha licantropi sentivano gli odori degli omega già da parecchi giorni, allora significava che avevano puntato un omega da tempo e lui che ci stava accanto spesso, rischiava di attirare le attenzioni di licantropi come Boyd, Isaac e anche Scott, per non parlare di Peter che era chiaramente alla ricerca di un omega da tempo. 

Un brivido di terrore l'attraversò. L'idea di avere un compagno licantropo, non gli piaceva. 

"Stai già cercando un alpha? Io ricevo proposte da due giorni, ieri ho avuto anche un alpha a cena ed è stato stranissimo pensare che fosse lì per me.", disse Danny sorridendo. 

"No, io non ho ancora avuto proposte. Hai già scelto?" 

"No. Voglio godermi questo periodo, chi ci è passato dice che è il più bello ed intenso di tutta la vita, non per niente la chiamano la stagione degli amori." 

Stiles iniziò a detestare quella definizione, la sentiva in continuazione negli ultimi giorni e quella mattina aveva assistito ai strani comportamenti di compagni della sua stessa età che iniziavano ad accorgersi dell'avvicinarsi del calore o che iniziavano ad avvertire il profumo degli omega. 

Gli alpha sembravano meno preparati all'invasione di quegli odori, mentre gli omega e soprattutto le donne si erano adattati alla situazione velocemente. 

Lydia e Allison erano tra le omega più belle e Danny tra i più desiderati, persino Stiles stava ottenendo molte attenzioni, ma le detestava. 

Il coach si avvicinò: "Voi due, tutto bene? Si stanno comportando bene i compagni di squadra?" 

Annuirono entrambi. Danny parlò: "Ci chiedevamo, vista la nostra situazione, se dovremmo lasciare la squadra?" 

"E perché mai?" 

"Non siamo competitivi come prima." 

"Non lo siete mai stati, ecco perché ti faccio giocare spesso in porta e tu Stiles ti uso per velocizzare le tattiche di gioco. Potete restare se vi va e se avete il permesso dei vostri genitori e in futuro del vostro alpha se scegliete di legarvi." 

"Davvero possiamo restare?", domandò Stiles rimasto a bocca aperta. 

Si aspettava di essere buttato fuori dagli spoiatoi in pochi secondi, invece il coach gli sorrideva pure e l'aveva chiamato per nome, forse stanco di sbagliare il cognome. 

L'uomo si allontanò, andando verso il suo ufficio: "Sì, Stiles.", si voltò per lanciargli un'occhiata prima di chiudere la porta. 

Danny iniziò a ridere di gusto e Isaac che ancora si aggirava nei paraggi si voltò a guardare la scena leccandosi le labbra, Stiles sapeva che aveva sentito ogni parola della conversazione con il suo udito da licantropo e gli lanciò un'occhiata per fargli capire di comportarsi bene, poi ritornò alla risata di Danny. 

"Perché ridi?" 

"Perché il coach... No, no, non posso dirtelo.", rise ancora di più. 

"Cosa?", domandò con tono deciso. 

"Ok, te lo dico, ma non prendertela con me. Il coach sembra attratto da te." 

"Nooo... Non scherzare! Lui, io, no!", si alzò in piedi agitando le braccia. 

"Stiles, è normale. Non agitarti." 

Sbuffò frustrato. 

Decisero di farsi la doccia visto che c'erano meno alpha in giro, non andava a nessuno dei due di mostrarsi nudi ora che tutti li guardavano con occhi vogliosi. Danny riprese a ridere sotto il getto dell'acqua, mentre l'altro continuava a ripetere un categorico rifiuto a quell'idea di lui ad amoreggiare con il coach. 

 

Quella sera andò a trovare suo padre alla centrale di polizia. C'era quasi cresciuto in quel posto e sino a quel momento si era sentito a suo agio, ma bastò un'annusata da parte di un paio di agenti alpha non legati per innervosirlo. Erano uomini e una donna più grandi e si leggeva più facilmente in faccia i loro desideri nei suoi confronti. A scuola era tutto più facile, erano tutti più acerbi in certi pensieri. 

"Figliolo, tutto bene? Sei pallido." 

"Sto bene, solo che tutti questi alpha... Non credo che verrò a trovarti per un po' al lavoro.", era abbattuto, mentre cadeva sulla sedia dell'ufficio di suo padre. 

"Poi diventa tutto più semplice. Questo è il periodo in cui gli alpha si risvegliano e vengono attratti da qualsiasi omega, dopo si calmano anche loro." 

"Pure tu sei interessato agli omega? Non ne hai mai dato l'impressione dopo la morte di mamma." 

"Stiles, quando arriverà il momento del legame anche per te, capirai tante cose su di me." 

Con quella risposta enigmatica, alzò la cornetta del telefono che stava squillando. 

Stiles ascoltò ogni parola di suo padre, pareva che fosse scomparso un bambino dal parco giochi accanto alla foresta, ciò significava solo tre cose. Sperò che si fosse solo smarrito nella foresta perché l'idea che fosse stato rapito o divorato da qualche creatura mutaforma, lo terrorizzava. 

Quando lo sceriffo mise giù, Stiles sapeva di dover chiedere aiuto agli amici licantropi, perché quel tipo di situazioni non erano fatte per essere affrontata dalla polizia. 

I mostri a Beacon Hills erano di casa, c'era bisogno della cavalleria e da quando suo padre aveva saputo dei mannari non disdegnava di chiedere aiuto in situazioni simili. 

"Stiles chiedi a Scott di setacciare la foresta con il branco. Io terrò i miei uomini sulle strade e nella zona della scomparsa. Dobbiamo trovarlo." 

"Sì." 

Stiles telefonò a Scott che avvisò il branco e il capo branco. Si diedero appuntamento nella foresta ad un centinaio di metri dal parco giochi dove era avvenuta la scomparsa. 

"Io vado ad aiutarli." 

"No, Stiles!", urlò suo padre prima che potesse uscire. 

"Papà?", abbassò la testa in segno di sottomissione. 

"Non è più sicuro per te stare con tutti quegli alpha licantropi.", parlò calmo. 

"C'è Scott, sarò al sicuro.", rispose fiducioso nell'amico. 

Lo sceriffo sembrò titubante, ma poi si rassegnò, consapevole che suo figlio sarebbe andato comunque ad aiutare, era la sua natura. 

"Prendi la mia giacca, il mio odore terrà tranquilli gli alpha.", disse mentre gli passava una vecchia giacca da sceriffo che aveva in un armadietto dell'ufficio. 

Stiles l'indossò, profumava di suo padre, era un odore protettivo e forte da degno alpha. 

 

L'intero branco si riunì nella foresta, non fu difficile trovarsi perché i licantropi usavano il fiuto per raggiungere gli altri. 

Stiles si era fatto accompagnare da Scott, mentre Isaac, Boyd e Erica erano arrivati insieme, Peter era il solito solitario e anche Derek, il capo branco, non era da meno, sbucò alle spalle di Stiles per ultimo facendolo sobbalzare. 

Fu Stiles a parlare della scomparsa del bambino di sette anni e di come si sarebberò mossi nella foresta. Derek l'osservò con aria severa, l'altro sospettava che fosse perché stava dando ordini al suo branco su come dividersi l'aria da ispezionare. 

Vennerò interrotti tutti tranne Stiles che smise di parlare solo dopo qualche secondo, osservando i licantropi puntare lo sguardo verso il fitto degli alberi. 

Dopo qualche secondo spuntarono Lydia e Allison con le torce ad illuminare il cammino. 

Scott rimase stupito: "Cosa ci fate qui?" 

"Credo quello che ci fate voi. Cerchiamo il bambino scomparso, è un mio vicino di casa. Siamo corse appena saputo.", disse la mora. 

"A dire la verità, lei è corsa, io stavo benissimo a casa.", obiettò Lydia alla risposta dell'amica. 

Le due ragazze erano a conoscenza dell'esistenza dei licantropi da tempo e per loro non era strano incontrare il branco nel bosco. 

Scott era sempre al settimo cielo quando incontrava Allison, tra di loro c'era stata una mezza relazione ancora poco chiara e ora che il profumo da omega della ragazza si sentiva, Scott non era per nulla indifferente. 

Prese la parola Derek: "Ci dividiamo in coppie, un licantropo con ciascun umano e procediamo come ha detto Stiles." 

"Io prendo Lydia.", disse di slancio Peter affiancandosi alla ragazza che lo osservò di traverso. Non si conoscevano tanto bene, ma lui era sempre molto gentleman con lei. 

Stiles diede un colpetto a Scott perché si avvicinasse a Allison, prima che lo facesse qualcun altro, lui di sarebbe adattato alla collaborazione con Boyd o Erica. 

"Boyd e Erica voi due è meglio se lo cercate insieme, mentre Isaac...", guardò il ragazzo che sembrava indugiare con gli occhi sul corpo di Stiles: "Tu resta in questa zona e avvertici se c'è qualche novità giù al parco." 

Stiles realizzò solo in quel momento che era in compagnia di Derek, lo stesso Derek che lo sbatteva al muro una volta al mese e lo minacciava in continuazione. 

Le coppie si diviserò addentrandosi nel fitto della boscaglia. 

"Forza muoviti.", ringhiò Derek a Stiles che non poté far altro che seguirlo.

Camminarono per qualche minuto, in cui Derek annusava l'aria alla ricerca dell'odore di un giovane umano, quando si blocco di colpo e Stiles gli sbattè contro la schiena. 

L'altro l'afferrò con poca delicatezza prima che cadesse a terra. 

"Vedi di stare attento. E soprattutto stammi lontano, puzzi!", ringhiò. 

Lo lasciò, mentre riprendeva a camminare.

"Cosa? Io non puzzo! Mi è stato detto che odoro di buono." 

"La tua giacca puzza." 

"È di mio padre, non puzza, anzì ha un odore piacevole." 

"Forse per te che sei un omega.", si voltò a sottolineare quell'ultima parola con gli occhi fissi su di lui: "Ma a me dà fastidio, è irritante, mi viene l'orticaria solo a starti vicino." 

"Farci l'abitudine. Se non trovo un alpha non posso andarmene in giro con voi licantropi alpha, con il rischio che vi venga voglia di rifarvi i denti sul mio collo." 

"Nessuno del mio branco ti toccherà, li ho già minacciati di fare i bravi con gli omega, soprattutto con quelli del branco, o faccio ingoiare loro dello Strozzalupo." 

"Buono a sapersi. Aspetta, c'è un solo omega nel tuo branco ed è Erica, perché hai usato il plurale?", chiese interdetto. 

"Sei anche tu del branco."

Stiles sembrò rifletterci. 

"E questo cosa comporta?" 

"Che dovrò approvare il tuo alpha prima del calore." 

"Cosa!?", gridò. 

L'altro lo fisso serio. 

"Devo assicurarmi che un alpha esterno al branco non destabilizzi l'equilibrio che si è finalmente creato. È per questo che stasera ho accoppiato Erica con Boyd, voglio che lei scelga un licantropo di questo branco, visto che non sceglierà mai un umano e i branchi più vicini non sono molto affidabili." 

"Invece io chi dovrei scegliere?", domandò seriamente infastidito. 

"Un umano, ma dovrò approvarlo io, perché farà parte del branco." 

Stiles si portò le mani alla testa tra i capelli un po' più lunghi del solito, voleva urlare dalla frustrazione, ma si limitò a lagnarsi in direzione di Derek. 

"Lo sai quant'è difficile trovare qualcuno senza dover passare anche la tua selezione? E poi non dovresti preoccuparti anche degli omega che entreranno nel branco." 

"Li ho già controllati. Sono a posto." 

"Come hai fatto se nessuno si è ancora dichiarato?" 

"Sono giorni che i licantropi sentono l'odore degli omega e hanno iniziato a sceglierli. Boyd era scontato che scegliesse Erica, mentre Scott è chiaro che è innamorato da tempo di Allison, poi c'è Peter che sembra aver intenzione di legarsi finalmente e non serve molto per capire che Lydia è perfetta per lui." 

"Inquietante.", si lasciò sfuggire Stiles. 

"Isaac è chiaramente interessato al tuo amico Danny, anche se sembra volerci provare con tutti. All'inizio ero incerto, temevo che uno esterno non andasse bene, avevo pensato a te." 

Stiles fece un verso schifato all'idea di lui e Isaac. 

"Ho pensato che avresti reagito così e ho lasciato perdere." 

"Grazie a Dio, un po' di buonsenso." 

"Quando sarà il momento dovrò approvare anche il tuo alpha non dimenticarlo." 

"Beh, se riesco a trovarne uno che mi tolleri, puoi fargli tutti i test che vuoi, solo non terrorizzarlo con le tue solite maniere." 

Derek sorrise compiaciuto, poi si blocco di colpo. 

"Sento un battito e un respiro affaticato." 

"Dove?", domandò spostando il fascio di luce della torcia per cercare da dove provenisse. 

"Seguimi.", Derek corse in direzione di alcune rocce. Stiles cercò di seguirlo, quando lo vide fermarsi su delle rocce, lui cercò di fare lo stesso, ma scivolò su del muschio. L'altro lo afferrò prima che cadesse in un crepaccio stretto. 

Stiles ritrovò l'equilibrio e guardò verso il basso puntando la torcia. 

Derek l'aveva già visto con i suoi occhi che si adattavano al buio, invece Stiles ci impiegò qualche secondo. 

Il bambino era bloccato in una posizione scomoda, quasi due metri sotto di loro. 

"Jack, mi senti?", lo chiamò. Il piccolo sembrò illuminarsi al suono della sua voce. 

"Aiuto.", chiese con voce tremula. 

"Adesso ti tiriamo fuori. Non ci vorrà molto. Riesci a muoverti?" 

"No.", pigolò. 

Derek si era tolto la giacca e aveva cercato di raggiungerlo con una mano, senza riuscirci, lo spazio tra le rocce era troppo stretto per arrivarci dall'alto, avevano bisogno di passare delle imbragatura intorno al corpicino. 

Di fianco al bambino, invece lo spazio era più ampio per scendere. 

"Ora scendo, resta tranquillo." 

"Stiles no!", lo sgridò Derek: "Vado io..." 

"È stretto per te. Non potresti muoverti. Io invece sono più piccolo e se riesco ad afferrarlo per il braccio posso sollevarlo e passarlo a te." 

"Aspetta che chiami il branco." 

Stiles si era già tolto la giacca di suo padre e si era lasciato scivolare nella crepa, Derek gli aveva tenuto una mano per non farlo cadere sul fondo rovinosamente. 

Arrivato di fianco al piccolo, era praticamente incastrato, poteva muovere solo il braccio che gli serviva di più. 

"Ciao Jack. Come va? Scusa. Domanda stupida.", cercò di scherzare per alleggerire l'atmosfera. 

Il bambino si riscosse solo quando un ululato riecheggiò tra le rocce. 

"Tranquillo, il mio amico sta chiamando i rinforzi."

Dopo un po' diversi ululati di risposta arrivarono da più punti. 

"Ecco, ora verranno a tirarci fuori." 

Il bambino sembrò credere alle sue parole. 

"Senti, ora provo a spostarti di poco e a tirarti su per il braccio. Il mio amico ti afferrerà. Ti va di tentare?" 

Il bambino sembrò incerto, ma poi acconsentì. 

Stiles usò l'unico braccio che poteva arrivare al bambino per spostarlo in una posizione più adatta all'operazione che aveva in mente, nel farlo premette il suo sterno contro una roccia sporgente sentendo le ossa scricchiolare. Sopportò il dolore pur di disincastrare il piccolo, lo sentiva freddo e completamente fradicio per via del muschio bagnato, doveva sbrigarsi. 

"Stiles?", chiamò Derek preoccupato. 

"Ci sono. Ora lo sollevo, attento che è scivoloso. Pronto Jack?" 

Il piccolo sembrò d'accordo, ma Stiles era certo che gli avrebbe fatto molto male nel sollevarlo da un braccio, sperava solo che il freddo dovuto al bagnato, avesse anestetizato parte dei muscoli. 

Lo afferrò per il braccio all'altezza dell'ascella facendogli solleva il braccio verso l'alto e poi alzò tutto il corpicino verso l'alto sperando di non farselo sfuggire, lo sentì mugolare di dolore, ma non tanto come temeva. 

Con una sola mano e il corpo premuto contro la parete di roccia che sembrava volergli piegare tutte le ossa del torace riuscì a portare la mano del piccolo in quella di Derek, non ce la faceva più, ma si impose di resistere. 

"Preso!", gli confermò il licantropo. 

Stiles aiuto i movimenti per farlo uscire, poi si lasciò crollare contro la parete alle sue spalle concedendo al suo torace qualche centimetro per respirare. 

"Coprilo con la mia giacca e tienilo al caldo." 

"Sì, tranquillo." 

Sentì le voci di Scott e Allison che si avvicinavano alla crepa. 

Derek gli ordinò di portare via il bambino, Stiles capì qualche parola, ma era certo che andasse tutto bene. 

Dopo qualche secondo ebbe la certezza di essere di nuovo solo con Derek. 

"Stiles, ora dammi la mano." 

Afferrò la sua mano, ma dalla sua bocca uscì un urlo strozzato, quando capì che il braccio era dolorante a causa dello sforzo di prima. 

"Derek, mi fa male." 

"Non fare il bambino adesso. Dammi l'altra." 

Quando gli diede l'altra mano, Derek riuscì finalmente ad estrarlo. 

Cadderò distesi uno accanto all'altro a causa dello stress della situazione, Stiles era pure dolorante. 

"Stai bene?" 

"Sì.", mentì. 

"Lo sai che capisco dal battito del cuore quando mi menti?" 

"Da quand'è che ascolti il battito del mio cuore?", chiese divertito. 

"Da quando so con certezza che ti infili in ogni sorta di guai. Te l'ho detto, fai parte del branco e devo prendermi cura di te.", si sollevò guardando Stiles. 

"Mi fa male il torace e la spalla destra.", ammise alla fine. 

Derek gli posò le mani sulla spalla e sullo sterno, mentre Stiles non poté fare altro che irrigidirsi a quel tocco, solo dopo qualche secondo iniziò a sentire il dolore scomparire. 

"Se respiri riesco a curarti meglio." 

Stiles si costrinse a respirare, aveva smesso quando aveva sentito le mani dell'alpha addosso. 

Quando anche Peter e Lydia arrivarono, Derek levò le mani, non tanto perché avesse finito, ma perché suo zio stava facendo battute: "Se disturbiamo ditelo che ce ne andiamo, piccioncini." 

Lydia non fu da meno: "Che carini. Farsi le coccole nel bosco, dev'essere la tecnica di seduzione di voi licantropi.", disse lanciando un'occhiata a Derek e a Peter e solo alla fine a Stiles. 

Dopo un po' li raggiunsero anche Boyd e Erica. 

Si mosserò per accompagnare Stiles e Lydia che sicuramente erano attesi. 

Allison e Scott avevano portato il bambino dalla polizia vicino al parco, lì erano certi di trovare soccorsi immediati e forse anche i famigliari. Stiles doveva spiegare a suo padre perché lui non era con Scott, non avrebbe preso bene il fatto che si fosse allontanato dall'unico alpha fidato. Mentre ci rifletteva, con le braccia strette al torace per via del freddo che sentiva, era primavera, ma lui era bagnato e sporco, qualcuno gli posò una giacca sulle spalle. 

Rimase stupito, quando riconobbe la giacca di pelle e vide Derek allungare il passo per non dover sentire ringraziamenti o lamentele da lui. 

Trovò suo padre che richiamava i suoi uomini al parco. 

I licantropi, dopo aver accompagnato Stiles e Lydia, si erano allontanati nella foresta per non farsi vedere, preferivano evitare le troppe attenzioni. 

"Stiles. Lydia. Dove eravate finiti?", chiese lo sceriffo cercando di non sembrare troppo irritato dalla promessa non mantenuta dal figlio. 

"Siamo rimasti in dietro. Scott e Allison erano più veloci e ci sembrava inutile rallentarli." 

"Sei sporco e bagnato, cosa ti è successo? E di chi è la giacca?" 

Stiles voleva evitare di raccontare a suo padre dove si fosse andato ad infilare e soprattutto voleva evitare di dire di chi era la giacca di pelle nera, ma non poté farlo. Abbassò la testa e da bravo omega raccontò tutto, era naturale essere sincero con l'alpha della famiglia. 

Lo sceriffo sembrò infastidito, ma si limitò ad un sospiro sconsolato, sapeva che pur essendo un omega, Stiles si sarebbe sempre messo in guai seri. 

Li fece riaccompagnare a casa. 

 

Il giorno dopo iniziò tutto il caos che precede l'estate e l'arrivo del calore vero e proprio. 

"Stiles, stasera abbiamo un ospite." 

"Ok. Quindi fai le tue bistecche speciali?", era più interessato al cibo che non all'ospite. 

"Sì Stiles, farò le bistecche.", affermò esasperato: "Però l'ospite verrà per conoscere te." 

Stiles lo guardò confuso, stavano sistemando la spesa che sembrava servire per sfamare un esercizio e già questo lo confondeva abbastanza. 

"Non capisco." 

"Oggi a lavoro i miei colleghi parlavano di te e del fatto che ieri sera ti sei comportato in modo straordinario per essere un omega. Qualcuno si è lasciato sfuggire che sei anche molto carino e alla fine un giovane alpha che ti ha visto, mi ha domandato se poteva conoscerti secondo gli usi e costumi di qui. Sai che la tradizione vuole che gli alpha vengano invitati a cena dalla famiglia quando sono interessati all'omega." 

"Sì.", iniziava a capire dove stesse andando a parare quel discorso. 

"Quindi, stasera verrà a cena e tu dovrai comportarti in modo educato e ospitale." 

"No. Come puoi invitare qualcuno che non conosco per farmici mettere insieme? Questo è un fottuto appuntamento al buio e per di più organizzato da te che sei mio padre, quindi chi sa che razza di tizio mi hai trovato?", iniziò a lamentarsi agitando le braccia e spostandosi da una parte all'altra della cucina. 

"Stiles calmati. È solo per rompere il ghiaccio, non conto sul fatto che tu lo scelga, ne verranno altri..." 

"Altri? Quanti altri?", chiese preoccupato. 

"Sembra che tu sia molto apprezzato. Temo molti, finchè non trovi quello giusto." 

"Ma perché devo essere apprezzato ora che sono un omega e non prima quando ero solo Stiles?", si chiese esasperato passandosi la mano fra i capelli. 

"Tu sei sempre Stiles, non dimenticarlo. Il fatto che sarai parte di una coppia un giorno non cambia nulla, sei e resterai quel casinista, pasticcione, coraggioso e pieno di talento che sei.", lo rassicurò afferrandolo per le spalle. 

Dopo un po' si calmò. 

"Allora, pronto per incontrare questo alpha?"

"Credo di sì." 

"Ad un certo punto della cena ti lascerò solo con lui qualche minuto, così potrete parlare liberamente. Tieni presente che lui è più nervoso di te perché si sta mettendo in gioco, quindi non agitarti e parlarci." 

"Proverò, ma non prometto nulla." 

"Bravo figliolo. Sono fiero di te." 

 

Il venticinquenne che si presentò a casa per cena era d'aspetto piacevole e aveva capito già come conquistarlo, bastava una torta al cioccolato. 

Stiles gli diede una possibilità e riuscì anche a scambiarci qualche parola aiutato dall'alpha che si dimostrò molto affabile. 

Quando arrivò il momento di restare soli, lo sceriffo usò come scusa il fatto che dovesse prendere la torta in frigo e i piatti e Stiles iniziò a sudare freddo. 

"Allora, hai intenzione di fare carriera in polizia?", domandò Stiles tentando di continuare la chiacchierata. 

"Sì.", lo stava guardando mordendosi il labbro inferiore: "Sei molto carino." 

Stiles arrossì: "Grazie." 

"I miei colleghi mi hanno parlato tanto di te." 

"Cosa ti hanno detto?" 

"Che sei un peperino.", si alzò per girare intorno al tavolo e avvicinarsi a lui. 

"Cosa?", era nervoso, l'uomo si stava rivelando diverso da come si era mostrato in presenza del suo superiore. 

"Uno come te dev'essere una tigre durante il calore. Mi piacerebbe scoprirlo e magari scoprire qualcos'altro di te prima.", gli era di fronte e lo stava toccando sul collo, sotto al colletto della camicia che suo padre l'aveva costretto ad indossare. 

Il collo era un punto intimo per gli omega e tra qualche giorno l'avrebbe dovuto coprire, finchè non si sarebbe legato ad un alpha. 

"Credo che non accadrà mai.", scostò la mano dell'uomo e cercò di alzarsi, ma l'altro gli aveva bloccato le vie di fuga. 

Stiles sentiva l'odore forte da alpha, per sua fortuna ancora non aveva effetto su di lui, ma al contrario l'uomo doveva essere eccitato al suo profumo. 

"Non fare il prezioso, sai bene che lo sceriffo vuole un poliziotto per te. Tanto vale che sia io." 

"Quanto ti sbagli. Mio padre vuole il meglio per me e tu non lo sei. Ora spostati o ti prendo a pugni.", aveva l'aria minacciosa. 

L'uomo gli bloccò una spalla per farlo restare seduto, per quanto provasse a sembrare forte, Stiles poteva solo avvalersi di minacce a cui nessuno credeva ora che era chiaramente un omega debole. 

"Mi ecciti quando fai il duro. Dobbiamo rivederci domani sera per domare questo bel caratterino.", era una proposta per niente velata di fare altro. 

Se Stiles fosse stato più vicino al calore avrebbe accettato quella situazione senza fare nulla, ora invece era certo che avrebbe chiamato suo padre per far sbattere fuori dalla porta quell'uomo. 

Gli concesse un'ultima opportunità: "Lasciami o mi metto a urlare!" 

"Mi piacerebbe vedere come fai con le mie labbra sulle tue." 

L'uomo si piegò verso di lui e solo l'arrivo dello sceriffo lo interruppe dal baciare il giovane. 

John Stilinski lo guardò con aria seria e avvertì nell'aria la tensione palpabile che si era creata, si limitò a chiamarlo solo per il suo grado, volendogli ricordare il suo ruolo di rappresentante della legge: "Agente, la prego di lasciare questa casa." 

Nel dirgli questa cosa, gli piazzò il vassoio con la torta tra le mani e lo spinse leggermente verso la porta. 

L'uomo andò via senza ben capire dove avesse sbagliato con l'omega. 

Lo sceriffo ispirò e respirò profondamente per evitare di inseguire l'alpha e pestarlo, gli era bastata un'occhiata per capire che qualcosa non andava. Stiles era ancora seduto a tavola silenzioso e trasudava irritazione e sofferenza da tutti i pori, non serviva essere un licantropo per sentirlo, l'odore di un omega si sporcava di tutte le emozioni che provava. 

"Stiles mi dispiace, non ricapiterà mai più. Sarò più selettivo, credevo che iniziare da qualcuno che non conoscevamo fosse l'idea migliore, se avessi immaginato che era un viscido, non l'avrei mai fatto avvicinare a te. Scusa." 

"Papà, devi solo scusarti di una cosa, di avergli restituito la torta. Non potevamo mangiarla noi?", cercò di scherzare, mostrando un sorriso che aveva tanto d'amarezza, e poco di rassicurante. 

"Se vuoi c'è un intero barattolo di gelato al cioccolato?" 

Alla fine Stiles riuscì a rassicurare suo padre del fatto che stesse bene e l'accaduto non l'avesse traumatizzato. 

 

Salito in camera sua si buttò sul letto, ripensando al senso d'impotenza provato in presenza dell'alpha. Sapeva che sarebbe tutto peggiorato di lì a poco. 

Sulla sua scrivania c'era l'agenda che serviva a preparare al calore, datagli dal suo medico di famiglia. Erano appuntati tutti gli eventi della cittadina di Beacon Hills che riguardava gli omega e in più le varie fasi che avrebbe affrontato. 

Visto che il primo calore arrivava per tutti in primavera più o meno all'età di Stiles, ogni città aveva reso quel passaggio all'età adulta un evento da affrontare nel modo più civile possibile. Il calore degli omega era una delle cose più pericolose sulla faccia della terra, se non ingabbiato il prima possibile con il legame ad un alpha che si assume il compito di diminuire gli effetti pericolosi per la società civile, causati dagli ormoni degli omega. Una volta che l'omega viene morso sul collo nel momento in cui le sue ghiandole secernano il picco di odori, questi viene sottomesso al volere dell'alpha e il suo odore diminuisce acquisendo quello dell'alpha, potendo tornare ad essere inserito nella società. 

Si preferiva affrontare il legame con i primi calori che avvenivano ogni sei mesi per poi aumentare a ogni quattro mesi e divenire incontrollati e pericolosi per l'incolumità dell'omega stesso. Stiles aveva appena scoperto quanto la sua incolumità fosse in pericolo quella sera. 

Afferrò l'agenda e appuntò sotto quella data l'accaduto in poche parole, tutti lo facevano per conservare un ricordo dei primi incontri e proposte, lui lo fece come promemoria. 

 

Papà ci sarà sempre per proteggermi, anche dalla polizia. 

 

Quella frase gli serviva a ricordare solo la parte positiva della serata e cioè suo padre che prendeva le sue difese. 

Mentre controllava la prossima fase che consisteva nella festa organizzata dalla città per celebrare l'entrata in società dei nuovi omega, un fruscio e un'ombra provenienti dalla finestra aperta lo fecero sobbalzare. Solo l'apparire di due occhi rossi lo tranquillizzò. 

"Sai che mio padre è armato?" 

"Non credo che l'avrebbe vinta con un licantropo come me, forse con Scott." 

"Derek, cosa fai qui e perché non entri dalle porte come tutte le persone normali?" 

"Sono venuto a riprendermi la giacca.", la vide su una sedia e si avvicinò ad essa, sentendo odore di frustrazione nell'aria. 

"Cosa ti è successo?" 

"Niente." 

"Stiles!" 

Il ragazzo si sollevò dal letto: "Una brutta serata."

"C'entra l'alpha che è venuto a cena? Non ti piaceva?" 

"Come fai a sapere... No, guarda non lo voglio sapere." 

"Allora?" 

Derek sembrava molto interessato. Stiles, da quando lo conosceva, non l'aveva mai visto incuriosirsi così alla sua vita. 

"Era carino, finchè non mi ha fatto proposte poco decorose per un agente di polizia." 

"Detesto quando gli alpha si comportano da decelebrati a causa di una sniffata d'ormoni omega, fanno fare brutta figura a tutta la categoria." 

"Mi sentivo un pezzo di carne al macello, non riuscivo a fare nulla per sfuggire alle sue mani. È stato uno schifo!" 

"Non siamo tutti così, te l'assicuro. Presto troverai qualcuno in gamba.", Derek lasciò la stanza senza dire altro, uscendo dalla finestra con un movimento veloce e sinuoso. Stiles posò gli occhi sulla sedia e sulla giacca che Derek aveva dimenticato di prendere, era troppo stanco per capire come avesse fatto ad essere così distratto. 

 

La sera dopo suo padre raccontò a Stiles che il loro ospite era caduto dalle scale e si era rotto una mano per colpa della torta che gli era caduta e l'aveva fatto scivolare. 

Lo sceriffo lo chiamò il karma, lui preferì chiamarlo con il suo nome, Derek. Era certo che si fosse occupato dell'uomo solo perché aveva infastidito uno del branco. 

Mentre indossava la giacca del vestito che suo padre l'aveva costretto a provare, sorrise all'idea di avere due alpha così protettivi, per non parlare del branco che non era da meno. 

"Questo ti sta meglio.", affermò suo padre alle sue spalle, mentre si guardavano nello specchio del negozio d'abbigliamento. 

"Mi sento un agnello che si profuma di rosmarino per andare a cena a casa dei lupi." 

"Proprio tu mi parli di lupi?" 

"Devo farlo per forza?" 

"È solo una serata in abiti eleganti. Ti fai vedere e lasci che siano gli alpha ad avvicinarsi, in fondo buona parte li conosci già e ci saranno anche tutti gli altri omega non legati. Non c'è motivo di essere a disagio." 

"Mi sento ugualmente sotto esame." 

Stiles si stava preparando a fare il suo ingresso in società. Partecipando a quella festa, manifestava la sua disponibilità a conoscere degli alpha per il legame. 

Da quel momento avrebbe smesso di usare prodotti come profumi e deodoranti per lasciare il buon odore che il suo corpo produceva al naturale. 

Un'altra usanza prevedeva che il suo collo fosse coperto finchè non si fosse legato. Avrebbe potuto vederlo solo l'alpha da lui scelto. 

Lo sceriffo gli aveva comprato delle sciarpe di lino e cotone, ma Stiles aveva preferito tirar fuori dall'armadio delle felpe a collo alto con cerniera, sarebberò state più comode in caso di uno scontro con un mostro, l'idea di finire strangolato solo per seguire una tradizione, non gli piaceva. 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo II

 

La sera della festa, Stiles si sentiva soffocare dal colletto della camicia e dalla cravatta. Qualcuno più furbo aveva usato dei foulard di seta per coprire quella parte del corpo. 

Nell'enorme sala ricevimenti di un albergo c'era mezza Beacon Hills, sindaco compreso. 

Stiles era stato accompagnato da suo padre, come molti omega, infatti c'erano anche Lydia, Allison, Danny e Erica con i loro genitori, mentre gli alpha erano per lo più soli. 

"Stiles.", Scott si avvicinò sorridente. 

"Scott, che bello vederti qui." 

Scambiarono qualche parola sulla serata sotto lo sguardo dello sceriffo che dopo qualche minuto intervenne. 

"Scott, ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me stasera." 

Scott non capiva cosa potesse chiedergli il padre di Stiles, ma si fidava ciecamente di lui quindi acconsentì con un movimento del capo. 

"Non stare troppo vicino a Stiles." 

"Papà?", lo interrogò. 

L'uomo continuò a parlare a Scott: "Sai che tengo a te, sarai sempre il benvenuto a casa e se hai bisogno di consigli da un alpha io ci sono, ma stasera dà a Stiles la possibilità di conoscere altri alpha. Se sei troppo vicino a lui potrebbero credere che vi siete già scelti, lo dico anche per te." 

"Va bene sceriffo." 

Scott era sempre il più riflessivo dei due e aveva capito le ragioni dell'uomo, quindi si concedò. 

Stiles sospirò affranto, non capiva come sarebbe sopravvissuto a quella lenta tortura che l'aspettava senza il supporto morale del suo migliore amico. 

"Perché non raggiungi i tuoi amici omega, puoi passare un po' di tempo con loro adesso, è ancora presto perché qualche alpha si avvicini. Più tardi però cerca di non farti trovare in compagnia di troppe persone o gli alpha si sentiranno intimiditi." 

Stiles si risollevò, c'era Danny che poteva essergli di sostegno psicologico e le ragazze non erano da meno. Passò la prima mezz'ora con loro, notando come anche le ragazze avessero indossato abiti con collo alla coreana o ampi collieries di perline e brillanti, per coprire il collo. Erica aveva indossato un collare con borchie su un abito elegante di pelle, a ricordare la sua natura di lupa e per tutto il tempo Boyd non le aveva levato gli occhi di dosso, proprio come aveva fatto Derek, che era presente alla festa per tener d'occhio il suo branco. 

Derek stranamente aveva indossato un abito nero elegante con camicia bianca e niente cravatta, che attirava le attenzioni degli omega presenti, però nessuno osava avvicinarsi a lui, aveva un'aria seria e stava in penombra in un angolo della sala. A Stiles scappò un sorriso e un commento: "Lupone acido." 

"Cosa?", chiese Danny. 

"Niente.", rispose, mentre notava un sorriso apparire sulle labbra di Derek, era certo che l'avesse sentito. 

Quando Stiles decise di provare a restare solo seduto ad un tavolo, si accorse che in molti erano interessati a lui. Inizialmente fu imbarazzante, poi con alcuni riuscì a trovare degli argomenti di cui parlare, così da non dare una pessima prima impressione e ottenendo anche la promessa di un secondo incontro a cena. 

Nonostante la prima cena fosse stata terribile, l'idea di affrontarne altre con persone appena conosciute non lo inquietava. 

Quando rimase solo per la decima o quattordicesima volta, aveva perso il conto, un altro alpha si avvicinò silenzioso. 

"Stai facendo conquiste." 

Derek si sedette accanto a lui. 

"Mi pare che anche tu stia attirando l'attenzione di molti omega?", chiese divertito. 

"Non sono qui per trovare qualcuno. Devo solo tener d'occhi il branco. Scott, Boyd e Isaac non sono abituati a stare in mezzo a tutti questi omega senza perdere il controllo, spero solo che migliorino nei prossimi due mesi." 

"Nove settimane e tre giorni.", lo corresse automatico Stiles. 

L'altro lo guardò senza capire. 

"Manca esattamente tanto all'inizio dei primi calori. Saranno nel periodo della luna nuova." 

"Stai contando anche le ore scommetto.", domandò incredulo. 

"Sarà il momento più importante della mia vita. Non posso fare altrimenti.", disse triste. 

L'altro se ne accorse: "Se detesti così tanto quel momento, perché hai deciso di legarti?" 

Stiles non voleva dirlo, sapeva che era una ragione sbagliata, come lo erano tutte quelle che aveva usato per convincere suo padre che il legame fosse la cosa giusta, però Derek era davanti a lui e l'ascoltava.

"Mio padre dovrebbe trovare una persona e finchè ci sarò io a farlo preoccupare non lo farà. Quando mi legherò sarò più tranquillo e mi caccerò meno nei guai, così lui potrà cercare un omega senza che io gli incasini la vita." 

"Tu più controllato? Mi piacerebbe vedere quel giorno." 

L'altro fece una smorfia divertito. 

"Hai già scelto qualcuno? Sembra, dal tuo odore, che nessuno ti eccitì particolarmente." 

"Ti sei messo ad annusare i miei ormoni?", chiese imbarazzato. 

"Ti ho già spiegato che devo approvare il tuo alpha. Quindi rassegnati, mi dovrai tenere tra i piedi a lungo." 

"Sarà divertente, hai anche intenzione di minacciare i pretendenti che non ti piacciono o che non piacciono a me? Come hai fatto con l'agente l'altra sera. Dovevi per forza rompergli le ossa?" 

"Io non ho rotto la mano a nessuno.", si discolpò. 

"Come fai a sapere che si è rotto la mano?", l'aveva scoperto. 

Derek si alzò e mentre girava intorno a Stiles per andare via, gli sussurrò appena chinò su di lui: "Nessuno maltratta i miei omega." 

Stiles ebbe un brivido d'eccitazione lungo la schiena, essere protetto così tanto da Derek era qualcosa di stranamente piacevole. 

La serata continuò con l'apertura delle danze e Stiles voleva morire. 

Si era ben nascosto per qualche minuto in bagno, mentre gli alpha chiedevano agli omega di ballare dei lenti. Lui sapeva ballare molto bene, ma non voleva perché semplicemente gli sembrava una scusa per essere palpato. 

Dovette uscire all'inizio del secondo brano per far contento suo padre che aveva già scoperto il suo rifugio ed era andato a stanarlo. 

Tornato in sala si trovò gli occhi di diversi alpha addosso, che con aria famelica si avviarono verso di lui. 

Una mano afferrò la sua e lo trascinò verso il centro della sala: "Balla con me." 

Per un attimo sospettò che si trattasse del suo lupo custode, ma poi si ritrovò tra le braccia del coach. 

Non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla, troppo sconvolto per riuscire ad articolare un solo pensiero. 

"Sta tranquillo Stiles, voglio solo evitarti i piedi gonfi a fine serata. Metà di loro si muove con la stessa leggiadria di un ippopotamo col tutù." 

Prima che potesse dire o fare qualcosa i suoi piedi si stavano già muovendo a ritmo di valzer e non era poi così terribile che a guidarlo ci fosse il suo coach e insegnante di matematica. 

"Tutto bene?" 

"Sì.", disse poco convinto. 

"Balli bene.", si complimentò. 

"Grazie, coach Finstock." 

"Per stasera puoi chiamarmi Bobby." 

Annuì, ma non osò pronunciare quel nome. 

"Come mai qui?", domandò dopo un po'. 

"Credo per il tuo stesso motivo. Per fare conoscenza." 

Stiles degluitì. 

Il coach l'osservò: "Devo ammettere che non credevo saresti venuto a questa festa, mi aspettavo che rimandassi la scelta di un alpha." 

"Perché?" 

"Perché non sei il classico omega." 

Stiles piegò la testa, si sentiva in qualche modo offeso da quell'affermazione. 

Il coach riprese a parlare: "Voglio dire che tu sei forte anche senza nessuno accanto. E sei anche un tantino ribelle. E... Mi piace." 

Stiles puntò i suoi occhi color miele in quelli del suo insopportabile coach e gli sembrò di vederlo per la prima volta. 

"Un altro ballo?", chiese l'uomo sentendo che Stiles non si era staccato da lui a fine musica. 

"Sì.", acconsentì timido. 

Stiles notò Scott e Isaac ridere di gusto guardandolo, era certo che gli avrebberò rinfacciato quella situazione per il resto della vita. 

"Stiles, ti va bene se vengo a cena da te appena la scuola sarà finita? Non voglio crearti imbarazzi visto che sono anche il tuo professore di matematica, ma appena l'anno scolastico sarà chiuso non ci saranno problemi." 

Tremò a quell'idea, ed era certo che l'alpha se ne fosse accorto, ma non si stava trovando male, quindi acconsentì: "Va bene... Bobby. " 

Non suonava male quel nome o forse era la persona che lo guidava nella danza a non essere male. 

Si separò da lui dopo due brani e le battute non si fecero attendere, quando Isaac lo invitò a ballare solo per poter scherzare sull'accaduto. 

"Se ottieni un dieci in matematica capirò il perché. Scommetto che domani ti farà capitano della squadra di lacrosse." 

Stiles voleva picchiarlo, ma lo sentì smettere di fare battute quando Isaac posò lo sguardo su Derek che lo fissava furioso. 

Non furono gli unici conoscenti ad invitarlo a ballare, anche Jackson ebbe il coraggio di chiedergli un ballo. 

"Non farti strane idee Stiles. Mio padre mi ha minacciato per farmi ballare e tu sei uno dei pochi che non si struscerebbe su di me solo perché sono ricco." 

"Dovresti essere uno sceicco per convincermi ad accoppiarmi con te." 

"Meglio così. Non voglio un omega tra i piedi, tanto meno te." 

"Spiegami perché sei venuto a questa festa, allora?" 

Jackson si voltò con la sua classica aria seria e di superiorità verso suo padre a diversi metri: "Vuole che metta la testa a posto e diventi responsabile, quindi mi ha costretto a fare tutta questa buffonata." 

"E scommetto che a te non frega nulla d'avere un omega?" 

"Siete un peso morto, sempre appiccicati ai vostri alpha come barboncini. Basta che vi buttino un biscottino...", fece un ghigno malizioso a quel non tanto velato doppio senso: "E vi accucciate sul pavimento." 

"Non siamo tutti così!", disse irritato. 

"Forse adesso, riparliamone dopo il calore." 

Stiles rimase solo al centro della pista a fine ballo, infastidito dalle parole di Jackson che era andato controvoglia a chiedere di ballare anche a Danny. 

La serata continuò tranquilla e Stiles ballo con molti altri, pestando anche qualche dito dei piedi quando la mano di un paio di compagni di ballo scivolava dalla vita al suo sedere. Era un'ottima tecnica di difesa. 

Ballò anche con Scott, ma più che ballare non fecero altro che ridere e giocare, erano quasi intenzionati a ricreare la coreografia di "Dirty dancing", quando la musica terminò. 

Non riuscì a sedersi neanche per un attimo e quando furono annunciati gli ultimi balli, sperò che non fosse rimasto più nessuno che volesse ballare con lui. 

Si sbagliava. 

Quanto si sbagliava. 

"Posso avere l'onore di questo ballo." 

"Stai scherzando Peter?" 

"È tradizione, ed è buona educazione accettare." 

Sospirò esausto: "Leviamoci il pensiero." 

L'uomo sorrise, aveva qualcosa in mente. Stiles non ci mise molto a scoprire cosa volesse fare, non appena gli diede la mano e posò l'altra sulla sua spalla, si sentì attirare e stringere senza un solo millimetro di spazio tra i loro corpi. Era sicuro che stessero dando spettacolo, di certo la mano che si era posata sotto la sua giacca e lo stringeva era un chiaro segno di desiderio. 

"Sembri molto richiesto. Posso darti qualche consiglio su chi scegliere?", domandò, con le labbra che sfioravano l'orecchio del ragazzo.

"Non è una cosa saggia accettare consigli da te." 

"Peccato, in questo momento potrei darti il nome dell'alpha che più di tutti vorrebbe prendermi a pugni per come ti sto toccando. Non lo vuoi sapere?" 

"Lo so già chi è l'alpha che vorrebbe pestarti in questo momento. È dietro di te." 

L'uomo si voltò: "Oh sceriffo, come sta?", chiese allegro come se stesse facendo una cosa normale stringendo il figlio contro di sé. 

"Io sto bene, non posso assicurare lo stesso di te se non levi quelle luride zampe da Stiles.", soffiò come una belva verso Peter. 

Si rivolse all'omega, lasciando la presa: "Comunque, non era lui.", andò via allegro. 

Stiles finalmente libero, si ritrovò a danzare con suo padre, e la cosa non gli dispiacquè affatto. 

Quando oramai aveva dato per scontato che l'ultimo ballo fosse con suo padre, almeno poteva rilassarsi, qualcuno di inaspettato s'avvicinò. 

"Sceriffo posso rubaglielo per questo ballo?" 

Derek si manifestò all'improvviso di fianco a loro. 

"Non stancarlo troppo, è tutta la sera che balla.", sostenne lo sceriffo prima di allontanarsi e lasciare Stiles con il licantropo. 

"Starò attento.", si rivolse a Stiles: "Allora." 

"Allora.", diede una mano e posò l'altra sulla spalla dell'uomo, lasciando i fianchi scoperti per permettergli di passare un braccio e posare la mano sulla schiena. 

"Sembra che tu abbia molti ammiratori?", iniziarono a ballare muovendosi lentamente un po' incerti. 

"Sì, a quanto pare. Uno me lo sarei risparmiato volentieri." 

"Mio zio voleva solo provocarti e far saltare i nervi a me." 

"Credo che sia riuscito a fare una delle due cose.", si lasciò guidare dolcemente da Derek che più che ballare sembrava volerlo cullare. 

Il modo di ballare del licantropo era molto serio e studiato come se fosse stato istruito per tutta la vita per quel semplice ballo. Al contrario di tutti gli altri la sua mano non posava all'altezza della vita, ma sotto la scapola di Stiles, mentre l'altra era rigida ed era il ragazzo a stringerla. 

Sembrava uscito dalla scena di un film ambientato nell'Ottocento e Stiles non riuscì a far a meno di assecondare il tutto compresa la schiena dritta e il mento alto, ritrovandosi a guardare quegli occhi verdi in rispettoso silenzio. 

Quando il ballo terminò erano ancora in quella posizione, fu lo scroscio dell'applauso a risvegliare Stiles dall'incanto della situazione. 

"Dove hai imparato a ballare così bene?" 

Derek sembrò inquietarsi e spostò lo sguardo altrove, sciogliendo il legame che si era creato tra i loro occhi. 

"È stata mia madre.", andò via lasciandolo solo al centro della sala. 

Stiles si rese conto d'aver posto la domanda sbagliata, sapeva che Derek soffrisse per la morte di buona parte della sua famiglia nell'incendio di casa Hale, e sapeva che ogni volta che se ne parlava lui s'incupiva diventando il lupo scorbutico con cui litigava spesso. 

 

A fine serata Stiles, Danny, Lydia, Allison e Erica, deciserò di continuare la festa con pizza o hamburger, visto che le tartine non erano piaciute a nessuno. 

Ottenuto il permesso di stare fuori un altro po', ma solo in compagnia di omega, si riunirono poco dopo ai maschi alpha del branco in un Macdonald aperto fino a tardi. Avevano deciso di nascosto e sembrava già che le coppie si fossero create, gli unici a stonare erano Derek e Stiles. 

Dovetterò assistere a scene come quella di Scott e Allison che facevano i romantici o quella di Peter che si scambiava frecciatine con Lydia, mentre Isaac e Danny cercavano di non saltarsi addosso in pubblico. 

Dovettero reprimere la voglia di vomitare l'hamburger appena mangiato, vedendo Boyd e Erica fare gli sdolcinati. 

"Esco due minuti.", disse Stiles più a sè stesso che non agli altri, troppo presi per ascoltarlo. 

Aveva bisogno d'allontanarsi da tutto ciò. 

"Ti accompagno.", disse Derek, non volendo restare un minuto di più a osservare quella scena. 

"No. Voglio stare per conto mio.", disse duro in volto. 

Derek non poté far altro che restare seduto al tavolo. 

Uscito dalla porta posteriore in un vicolo, respirò a pieni polmoni. Si sentiva soffocare e non era a causa della cravatta, aveva ricevuto attenzioni tutta la sera e ora non capiva perché fosse l'unico da solo in compagnia di tutte quelle coppie, temeva di aver sbagliato qualcosa e anche se in molti gli avevano promesso un altro incontro, la sensazione che nessuno di loro andasse bene per lui gli levava il respiro. 

Si piegò in avanti con la sensazione di un attacco di panico che non fece altro che velocizzare l'arrivo dell'attacco di panico. 

"Ehi dolcezza, tutto bene?", una voce attirò la sua attenzione. 

C'era un gruppo di uomini e donne, forse motociclisti appoggiati a un muro in penombra a bere e fumare. 

Un altro si avvicinò: "Vuoi qualcosa da bere, così riprendi colore, sembri palliduccio?", gli mise una bottiglia di birra davanti agli occhi muovendola come un pentolo o un'esca. 

"No, grazie. Ora devo ritornare dai miei amici.", cercò di arretrare, ma una donna gli impedì di rientrare mettendosi davanti alla porta. 

Sospettava che fossero tutti alpha non legati e lui era un omega vicino al primo calore con indosso l'odore di nessuno o troppi alpha, non n'era sicuro, ma era certo che fosse la preda ideale per quella gente. 

"Ci sono molti miei amici alpha che mi aspettano, devo tornare dentro o mi verranno a cercare.", provò a mentire rendendosi conto d'essere circondato. 

"I tuoi amici devono essere degli idioti, non si lascia libero di andare in giro un omega così carino. Ti mostriamo come ci si comporta con uno come te." 

"Jay questo è perfetto per te, hai sempre detto di volere qualcuno per prendersi cura della casa.", scherzavano tra di loro. 

"Non credo che vada bene come casalingo. Li sai rifare i letti piccolo?" 

"Credo che sia più bravo a disfarli." 

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, tranne Stiles che in quel momento avrebbe di gran lunga preferito aver a che fare con dei mostri e non con degli alpha eccitati. 

Il tizio di nome Jay si avvicinò: "Ora vediamo in cosa sei bravo!" 

Stiles stava per urlare, quando una voce famigliare arrivò dalla porta aperta. 

"Sono proprio curioso di vedere cosa sai fare tu, animale!" 

Derek avanzò verso i motociclisti. 

"Cosa credi di fare da solo?" Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. 

"Meglio se non mi metti alla prova.", minacciò l'uomo di nome Jay, sembrava averlo puntato.

Prima che uno dei due iniziasse ad usare le mani, alcuni del branco arrivarono dall'entrata del vicolo. Erano usciti a cercare l'umano per andare via e Scott aveva fiutato la paura di Stiles nell'aria. 

C'erano Scott, Boyd e Peter e non sembravano tanto desiderosi di mantenere la calma come stava facendo Derek. 

Peter aveva sfoderato gli artigli non visto dagli umani alpha. 

"Vieni Stiles.", Derek prese il ragazzo per mano e lo portò verso il branco. 

Vennerò attaccati alle spalle da due di loro. Stiles fu scaraventato verso il muro, mentre Derek dopo essere stato colpito da una spranga di ferro si innervosì tanto da tirar fuori artigli e zanne per avventarsi contro gli umani alpha con suo zio e i due ragazzi a dargli man forte. 

Quando i motociclisti capirono di non aver a che fare con umani, ma terrificanti creature, andarono via terrorizzati e con qualche osso rotto. 

"Stiles stai bene?" 

Scott tentò di farlo alzare da terra, ma lui lo respinse. 

"Non toccarmi!" 

"Stiles sono io, sono Scott. Hai sbattuto la testa?" 

"No, ma non voglio che mi tocchi." 

Rimaserò qualche secondo a guardare il ragazzo che si teneva strette le ginocchia al petto, solo l'arrivo degli altri lo sbloccò. Danny e Allison gli si avvicinarono senza ben capire cosa fosse successo e riuscirono a farlo alzare. 

Dopo qualche secondo scoppiò a piangere contro il petto di Danny e solo allora Derek intuì che fosse terrorizzato da ogni singolo alpha sulla faccia della terra. 

Solo quando venne riportato a casa, riuscì ad avvicinarsi ad un alpha e cioè suo padre. 

Scott e Isaac si dovettero sorbire la sfuriata dello sceriffo che era rimasto deluso dal fatto che ci fosserò anche alpha in compagnia degli omega, quando invece Stiles gli aveva garantito di restare solo con gli omega. 

Danny rimase a dormire da Stiles, per cercare di calmarlo tutta la notte stringendolo a sè. 

 

Lo sceriffo non accettò incontri a cena per diversi giorni, aspettando che il figlio superasse lo shock causato dai motociclisti alpha, intanto Stiles aveva gli allenamenti di lacrosse e la cosa lo spaventava. 

Stare a contatto con tutti quegli alpha, soprattutto negli spogliatoi, lo faceva stare male. Riuscì, in parte, a superare la situazione grazie a Danny che gli stava sempre vicino e a Scott e Isaac che mandavano occhiate ammonitrici in direzione di qualsiasi alpha guardasse con insistenza i due ragazzi. 

Tra la tensione e il fatto che non stesse riposando abbastanza come gli era stato raccomandato dal dottore, Stiles crollò a metà dell'allenamento. 

Il coach si fiondò a controllare le sue condizioni: "Stiles. Stiles. Mi senti.", chiese preoccupato. 

Gli levò lentamente il casco da lacrosse e diede dei colpetti sulla guancia, solo allora il ragazzo rinvenne. 

"Coach... Cosa...", era confuso. 

"Meglio se ti porto da un medico." 

Lo prese in braccio e lo portò direttamente in ospedale con l'aiuto di Danny. 

Scott fu costretto a finire gli allenamenti, ma era certo che sua madre si sarebbe presa cura di lui. 

 

"Ben ripreso Stiles. Come ti senti?" 

Melissa, la madre di Scott, gli stava accarezzando la testa, l'aveva visto crollare durante la visita da parte di un medico alpha. 

Stiles aveva chiesto di non essere visitato da un alpha, ma l'uomo aveva insistito, visto che non c'erano molti medici omega in quell'ospedale, ottenendo come risultato che svenisse una seconda volta. 

"Cos'è successo?" 

"Niente di grave, sei solo svenuto, di nuovo." 

"Davvero?" 

"Davvero. Stiles sei sano dalle analisi, quindi gli svenimenti sono dovuti ad altro. Sembri stressato. Ci sono problemi?" 

"Nessun problema." 

"E il fatto che non vuoi essere toccato dagli alpha, a te non sembra un problema? Prima hai dato di matto perché il dottore ti stava visitando." 

"È normale.", disse chianando il capo. 

"Stiles se hai bisogno di parlare con un omega, io ci sono. Sembra che qualcuno ti abbia fatto del male.", domandò, con molta gentilezza. 

"No, nessuno me ne ha fatto. Però...", si blocco. 

"Però?", chiese delicata. 

"Gli alpha, sono così bestiali. Non fanno altro che puntare gli omega e infastidirli, come se noi grandissimo di essere toccati e provocati volgarmente in continuazione.", si sfogò. 

"Non mi sembrano tutti così, fuori c'è il coach che pareva morto di paura quando ti ha portato qui e l'ultima volta che ho controllato tu e Scott eravate ancora molto uniti." 

"Loro sono a posto, sono tutti gli altri... E un omega non può fare nulla per ribellarsi a queste situazioni, anzì deve anche affrontare tutta questa pagliacciata tradizionale." 

"Invece è tutto il contrario. È questa pagliacciata tradizionale a darci potere. Non nel mio caso, ma se tu seguirai la tradizione, alla fine troverai il tuo alpha ideale. E non dare ascolto a chi ti dice che sarai solo il classico bravo omega che sta a casa, se saprai sceglie la persona giusta che davvero crederà nel legame con te, tu potrai essere tutto quello che vuoi, nessuno ti sottometterà. Sono gli alpha ad essere costretti a sottomettersi per avere una famiglia, non il contrario.", affermò decisa. 

"Sembra più semplice visto così.", constatò. 

Qualcuno bussò. "Avanti.", disse Melissa. 

Il coach e Danny entrarono. 

"Abbiamo sentito le voci e ... Stiles stai bene?", chiese il coach Bobby Finstock. 

"Adesso sì." 

"Mi hai fatto prendere uno bello spavento. Quando ti ho visto a terra ho pensato che fosse colpa mia, non dovevo farti correre tanto, mi dispiace.", si giustificò. 

"Tutto bene, Bobby.", usò il nome per tranquillizzarlo temendo d'infastidirlo, ma sembrò quasi che l'altro sorridesse nell'udire il suo nome dalle labbra del ragazzo. 

Danny sentendo il nome del suo coach pronunciato da Stiles, gli lanciò un'occhiata del tipo "Fai sul serio?", l'altro lo ricambio con lo sguardo "Non giudicare". 

"Ho chiamato tuo padre, sarà qui tra poco." 

"Grazie, ma non era necessario, sto bene." 

"Se vuoi saltare qualche allenamento, per me non è un problema Stiles." 

"Mi stai cacciando dalla squadra?", chiese nervoso. 

Si avvicinò al letto: "No, no, non ti sto cacciando. Voglio solo che tu stia bene." 

Danny e Melissa si guardarono come se fossero di troppo in quella stanza, se Stiles non avesse manifestato la sua intolleranza agli alpha avrebbero provato a lasciarli soli per scambiare due parole. 

Stiles venne dimesso e tornò a casa con suo padre. 

Le parole di Melissa l'avevano aiutato un po' e il fatto che il suo coach fosse stato gentile e premuroso, lo faceva sentire di nuovo più a suo agio con gli alpha. 

 

Stiles non riuscì a starsene in casa a riposare il giorno dopo il suo piccolo malore, andò a scuola e poi decise di passare da Deaton, veterinario e druido locale. 

Di giorno, gli omega ancora non legati e non nel vivo del calore, erano più liberi di girare per strada da soli, nessun alpha di famiglia avrebbe permesso che venisse fatto loro del male, le regole sociali proteggevano i giovani omega, al contrario quelli più grandi non legati e che andavano in calore tre volte l'anno venivano visti in malomodo. Erano considerati pericolosi e capaci di distruggere il legame d'altre coppie, era per questo che si convincevano gli omega a trovare un alpha in giovane età. 

Stiles parcheggiò davanti alla clinica veterinaria, di solito ci andava quando Scott aveva bisogno di un passaggio o quando c'era bisogno di trovare una soluzione a qualche problema sovrannaturale, oppure per curare qualche ferita grave, come quelle che Derek aveva causato a Scott durante uno scontro. 

Deaton era alle prese con i suoi piccoli pazienti animali.

A Stiles trasmetteva sempre sicurezza, era stato lui a spingerlo a credere in se stesso e a immaginare di poter compiere qualsiasi incantesimo. 

Quando vide entrare il ragazzo sorrise, aveva uno sguardo gentile: "Allora sono vere le cose che si dicono su di te." 

"Cosa si dice su di me?", chiese Stiles confuso. 

"Che sei un omega." 

"Perché? Non dirmi che sei uno dei pochi che credeva fossi un alpha?" 

"Non ti ho mai ritenuto un alpha e neanche un omega. Credevo fossi un beta, viste le tue doti." 

"I beta sono molto rari, non ne conosco e poi a quale doti ti riferisci?" 

"Alle tue doti nel maneggiare alcune tecniche magiche e comunque lo conosci un beta, conosci me." 

"Tu sei un beta? Credevo fossi un alpha o un omega che non andava in calore. Quindi tu non senti gli umori degli omega?" 

"Li sento, ma non mi spingono a cercare un compagno o compagna, ecco perché quelli come me maneggiano meglio certe arti magiche. Siamo meno avventati e più concentrati ed è per questo che ti consideravo un beta."

Stiles tirò un sospirò di solievo, si fidava di Deaton come alpha, altrimenti non sarebbe andato da lui, ma si fidava ancora di più come beta. 

"Io concentrato e meno avventato?", domandò incredulo Stiles. 

"Quando studi i miei libri e tenti alcune magie, sei l'esatto opposto di come sei di solito." 

"Non ci avevo mai fatto caso." 

"Come mai da queste parti? Non sei occupato con la ricerca di un alpha?", domandò mentre riponeva un gattino tutto scodinzolante nella sua gabbia. 

"Dovrei, ma per adesso non ne ho proprio le forze." 

"Scott mi ha raccontato dell'accaduto. È tutta la settimana che si preoccupa per te." 

Il veterinario stava mettendo delle medicine nell'acqua di un pappagallino, mentre parlava. 

"Lui si preoccupa sempre troppo." 

"Ci tiene molto a te. Credevo che vi sceglieste, visto che il vostro legame è già molto forte." 

Stiles sorrise: "Siamo amici da sempre, sarebbe strano per noi e poi ha già trovato Allison." 

"Mi parla molto anche di lei. Però sembra che ci siano problemi con la famiglia. Il fatto che il padre di Scott sia andato via spezzando il legame viene visto come un qualcosa che si può ripetere anche da parte sua." 

"Non lo sapevo. Questa settimana sono stato completamente assente come amico. Dovrò chiamarlo stasera, avrà bisogno di sostegno psicologico." 

"Più tardi viene qui, puoi aspettarlo quanto ti pare." 

"Meglio così." 

Stiles seguì l'uomo nella stanza dove c'erano le gabbie più grandi, e l'aiuto a dare il cibo ad alcuni ospiti presenti, si fermò ad osservare due cani che stavano vicini in una delle gabbie. Uno aveva una fasciatura alla zampa, mentre l'altro pareva sano. 

"Questo perché sta qui?", domandò indicando il cane. 

Deaton sorrise: "Per amore." 

"Per amore?", domandò confuso. 

"Non voleva lasciare la sua compagna. Sai Stiles, questa è la dimostrazione di un vero legame. Si sono trovati e si sono fusi in un'unica entità, non vivono l'uno senza l'altra. Se solo gli umani fosserò così, ci sarebberò più coppie davvero legate e non si parlerebbe di stupidagini come il fatto di dover sottomettere il proprio omega. Il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore. Quando vedo come Scott s'illumina ad una telefonata di Allison, non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere anch'io. È straordinario il legame." 

Stiles era colpito da quelle parole. Anche lui aveva notato come certe coppie che si erano appena formate sembravano fatte per fondersi in esseri di pura perfezione, neanche l'idea della frenesia del calore poteva spezzare quell'immagine. 

"Io non troverò mai nessuno con cui essere parte di qualcosa di così straordinario.", si lasciò sfuggire sconsolato. 

"Stiles, lo troverai presto, ne sono certo. E se proprio non ci riesci prima di questo calore, puoi riprovare nei prossimi mesi. Avrai tutto il tempo che serve per cercare la persona giusta." 

"Credo che non ci riuscirò mai, finirò come Derek a ringhiare alla gente." 

"Derek è diventato così perché si è legato alla persona sbagliata." 

"Cosa!?" 

Deaton si rese conto d'aver parlato troppo. 

Tornò nell'altra stanza, mentre Stiles lo seguiva come una volpe la cui curiosità era stata stuzzicata. Già immaginava il cervello del ragazzo elaborare astuzie per fargli raccontare tutta la storia. 

Decise di dire tutto, oramai era troppo tardi per rimangiarsi quelle parole e conoscendo Stiles, c'era il rischio che andasse a fare domande inopportune al diretto interessato. Derek avrebbe potuto ucciderlo per quella storia. 

"Ok, ascolta, se Derek viene a sapere che te ne ho parlato, noi due finiamo male. Molto male.", guardò dritto negli occhi il ragazzo che ora sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra. 

"Non dirò nulla." 

Ispirò profondamente e cominciò a parlare: "Quando Derek aveva la tue età ed era iniziata la stagione degli amori, la sua famiglia decise di fargli conoscere dei licantropi omega di altri branchi. Derek era più che d'accordo, visto che lui era nato licantropo e spiegare ad un umano cosa fosse era un rischio. Quindi accetto di andare in altre città della zona per conoscere i licantropi omega, di solito con lui andavano sempre una delle sue madri o Peter. Conobbe diversi omega, tutti figli o figlie di capi branco proprio come lui, ma non riuscì a trovare la persona giusta per sé. Devi sapere che per i licantropi il legame è più forte e deve essere perfetto, altrimenti alle prime lune piene se ci sono dissapori anche leggeri, essi vengono amplificati e si finisce per scontrarsi. Tra licantropo e umano ciò non accade, prevale il bisogno del licantropo di garantire la sicurezza del suo umano. Quando oramai mancava solo un mese agli inizi dei calori, Derek dovette andare ad una cena a casa di un omega da solo perché nessuno poteva accompagnarlo. Ci volevano quattro ore d'auto quindi non era certo di tornare a casa, si sarebbe fermato in albergo se fosse stato stanco o interessato al licantropo omega. Lo videro partire di pomeriggio e non rientrare durante la notte, quindi sperarono tutti che l'incontro fosse andato bene. Passarono tutto il giorno senza avere notizie di Derek e alla fine, non capendo perché non telefonasse, una delle sue madri decise di telefonargli, ma non rispondeva. Telefonaro alla famiglia dell'omega, ma loro sapevano solo che fosse partito la sera prima per tornare a casa. Tutti iniziarono a preoccuparsi, temevano che qualche alpha licantropo l'avesse attaccato per gelosia o per l'invasione del suo territorio, oppure che i cacciatori l'avesserò ucciso. Derek telefonò in serata e annunciò che si era legato ad un'omega umana. Lei era in calore quindi sarebberò rimasti in albergo per i prossimi giorni. La famiglia non si pronunciò, ma era chiaro a tutti che l'omega fosse più grande d'età, visto che andava in calore in mesi diversi dai soliti degli omega più giovani. Decisero di sorvolare sull'età e sul fatto che fosse un'umana e sperarono che Derek si trattenesse dal morderla come licantropo, rischiando di trasformarla. Si chieserò come un'umana potesse non essere terrorizzata da un licantropo dopo solo un giorno che si conoscevano, ma dovevano aspettare per porre quella domanda. Di norma il calore dura tre o quattro giorni, poi c'è qualche giorno di quiete e riposo soprattutto dopo il legame, la nuova coppia cerca di restare sola per alcuni giorni nel loro nido d'amore. Tutti calcolarono di conoscere la donna dopo una settimana, invece si ritrovarono la coppia davanti casa il quarto giorno dall'inizio del calore e neanche dieci ore dalla fine. Era davvero strano che avesserò affrontato un viaggio di diverse ore così presto." 

"Davvero strano, cosa successe poi?", domandò Stiles concentrato, stava imparando delle cose interessanti sul calore e sui licantropi, erano informazioni che potevano tornare utili a Scott, ma sospettava che Derek gli avesse già spiegato molte cose. 

"Tutti accettarono la nuova arrivata, Peter le fece anche le feste come un cagnolino, all'epoca Derek era il suo nipote preferito e lui sosteneva anche il più sveglio per trovarsi una donna di carattere forte come quella. Purtroppo il suo carattere era il problema più grande. Se a Peter piaceva a sua madre alpha e capo branco ispirava poca fiducia. Aveva sedotto Derek facendosi trovare per strada in difficoltà con l'auto e ad inizio calore, già ciò dava l'impressione di premeditato. Il fatto, che nei primi giorni a casa Hale, si separasse da Derek senza problemi, portò tutti a pensare che fosse già stata legata in passato, ciò spiegava tante cose, ma non tutto. Dopo una settimana, anche l'eccitazione di Peter per la nuova nipote diminuì, secondo lui la donna era subdola." 

"Detto da lui.", si lasciò sfuggire il ragazzo. 

"Peter sarà pure l'uomo più fuori di testa che esista, ma sa riconoscere quando qualcuno è più fuori di testa di lui. In meno di un mese, Derek aveva tutta la famiglia contro a causa della sua omega. La donna pretendeva che lui diventasse il successore di sua madre alla guida del branco un giorno, al posto di Laura sua sorella maggiore. Derek finì in mezzo alle liti, non sapeva cosa fare, da una parte c'era la famiglia e il branco che si sfaldava irrimediabilmente, alcuni non della famiglia avevano preferito andare via, e dall'altra c'era la sua omega. Quando il legame è forte, anche solo da parte di uno dei due della coppia si tende a dare sempre ascoltò all'altro, anche se sbaglia. E Derek commise questo errore, tanto che dovette lasciare casa. Le cose peggiorarono ancor di più e Derek si allontanò anche dalla sua omega per alcuni giorni e fu proprio in quei giorni che si...", non sapeva come continuare. 

Stiles lo osservò, era diventato cupo in volto, cercò di farlo continuare: "Cos'è successo? Continua, ti prego." 

L'altro sospirò affranto: "Fu in quei giorni che si consumò la tragedia. Venne appiccato l'incendio che uccise metà della famiglia Hale e fu l'omega di Derek a farlo." 

"Cosa? Ma non era stata Kate? Prima che Peter la uccidesse, lei ha ammesso d'aver appiccato l'incendio."

"Sì, Kate era l'omega di Derek." 

Stiles sembrò rifletterci per diverso tempo, scioccato dalla rivelazione. 

"Ora capisco perché Derek è così e capisco anche perché vuole selezionare personalmente i compagni per gli appartenenti al suo branco. Si spiega anche perché non cerca un omega. Erica era perfetta per lui, invece a preferito ignorarla." 

"Non credo si legherà mai più ed è un peccato. Lui sarebbe davvero un grande capo branco con un omega a fianco." 

Dopo tutto il racconto, Stiles non giudicava più nessuno dei comportamenti dell'uomo. 

"Perché Kate l'ha fatto?" 

"Potere. Se Derek fosse diventato l'alpha, lei avrebbe avuto il controllo indiretto sul branco. Incontrare Derek e costringerlo al legame era stato il suo piano sin dal principio. Solo che Derek aveva smesso di sentirsi legato a Kate e aveva iniziato a vedere per la prima volta chi fosse davvero la donna. Lei scappò via e non se ne seppe più nulla. Derek la cercò, voleva vendicarsi, ma non riuscì a trovarla, quindi rimase lontano da Beacon Hills fino a un paio d'anni fa. Il resto lo sai." 

"Quindi è vero che gli omega possono fare molti danni quando usano il calore per controllare i loro alpha. Credevo fosse il contrario." 

"È per questo che si deve usare l'istinto e il cuore per scegliere un compagno. Stiles non usare la ragione quando arriverà il momento, rischi di fare la tua scelta basandoti su concetture, solo il cuore ti dirà la verità sull'alpha che sceglierai." 

"Per essere un beta, conosci le cose più importanti su omega e alpha." 

"Vi osservo. Come ti ho detto, è straordinario il modo in cui vi innamorate." 

"E tu? Troverai mai qualcuno." 

"Quando sarà il momento troverò anch'io qualcuno." 

Stiles si sentiva rinascere, c'era speranza per lui e per la sua ricerca di un alpha. Soffriva per via della storia di Derek, ma Deaton gli aveva dato un motivo per riavvicinarsi agli alpha, desiderava il legame come l'aveva descritto l'uomo, ma se non fosse riuscito nell'impresa poco importava, ci avrebbe riprovato. 

Il veterinario lo lasciò a leggere uno dei suoi libro che trattava di portali interdimensionali e passaggi che conducevano a città costruite nel sottosuolo da creature considerate fantastiche, fantastiche quanto lo possono essere i mannari a Beacon Hills. 

Stiles adorava quei vecchi libri. 

"Stiles, come mai qui?", Scott arrivò qualche ora dopo ed era stupito di trovarlo lì. 

Lavorava alla clinica da quando aveva sedici anni e pareva che nel suo futuro ci fosse un lavoro come veterinario. 

"Ero passato a trovare Deaton e volevo parlare con te. Questa settimana mi sono allontanato da te e credo d'averti fatto sentire in colpa solo perché sei un alpha." 

"Stiles, non mi devi spiegazioni. Mi sentivo in colpa solo perché non sapevo come aiutarti, mi sono solo limitato a tenere lontano chi voleva provarci con te, sperando che ti riprendessi. Come alpha, non capivo cosa ti fosse successo, sei sempre stato bravo ad affrontare situazioni pericolose e poi sei crollato in quel modo. Non sapevo cosa fare." 

"Non dovevi fare nulla, anzì ti ringrazio di non essermi stato addosso. Dovevo capire che la mia natura di omega non mi permette più certe imprudenze, ma io sono sempre lo stesso Stiles. Ora sto meglio." 

"Meglio così. Riprenderai a vedere alpha?" 

"Sì, da domani. Mio padre sta distribuendo i numerini davanti casa, come avevi detto tu.", sorriserò entrambi. 

"Come va con Allison? Deaton mi ha detto che ci sono problemi con la famiglia." 

"Loro vorrebberò qualcuno migliore di me. Sai che mia madre non può aiutarmi molto per quanto riguarda le spese che comporta iniziare una nuova vita con una compagna. Mi ha già offerto molte cose, compreso l'aiuto per continuare gli studi e l'anello della nonna da regalare a Allison prima del legame. Ma io devo trovare una casa e non so come fare. Lo stipendio qui è buono, ma un appartamento per gli standard della famiglia di Allison non posso permettermelo." 

"Capisco..." 

"Quello posso trovarlo io.", dichiarò Deaton entrando nella stanza. 

"Davvero?", chiese Scott illuminandosi. 

Deaton stava prendendo delle chiavi da un cassetto: "Di sopra c'è l'appartamento che di norma dovrei usare io per occuparmi degli animali in condizioni gravi anche di notte, ma l'ho utilizzato solo un paio di volte perché ho già una casa non molto lontano da qui. Se prometti di fare i turni di notte quando sarà necessario è tutto tuo." 

Stiles vide Scott con le lacrime agli occhi mentre abbracciava Deaton, come si può fare solo con un padre e anche lui stava piangendo dalla felicità nel vedere il suo amico realizzare i suoi progetti con Allison, "Dannati ormoni" pensò. 

L'appartamento era nuovo, bello ed accogliente, già ammobiliato e c'era anche una stanza in più se avesserò deciso d'avere bambini o cuccioli, pensò divertito Stiles. 

Scott camminava ad un metro da terra dalla felicità. Ora doveva solo andare a cena da Allison e dimostrare che era in grado di garantire una casa e uno splendido futuro alla sua omega, mentre lui ancora non era riuscito a conoscere un bravo alpha. 

Doveva muoversi e l'avrebbe fatto dal giorno dopo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE 
> 
> Salve a tutte. Siete in tante a seguire la storia e vi ringrazio. *balla dalla felicita*   
> Spero che i vari pretendenti con cui a ballato Stiles vi stiano piacendo, quasi quasi la modifico e non la faccio finire in Sterek... Ehi... Di chi era la scarpa che mi ha colpito? Lasciamo stare... per ora.   
> È un capitolo un po' così, ma presto ci sarà da divertirsi. La scelta di un alpha sarà dura e tragicomica.   
> Ho utilizzato qualche particolare della serie, ma prendete tutto come storia a sè. Per dubbi chiedete pure.   
> Al prossimo capitolo.   
> Un abbraccio.


	3. Capitolo III

CAPITOLO III  
La cena che organizzò suo padre era con un giovane alpha della sua stessa età accompagnato dai genitori. Almeno non c'era il rischio che si comportasse male in loro presenza, pensò Stiles.  
Andarono a parlare da soli in giardino, sotto lo sguardo vigile di suo padre che teneva d'occhio tutto dalla porta aperta. Stiles si trovò a suo agio con il ragazzo, era più timido di lui quindi non fece fatica a rapportarsi e poi avevano già ballato insieme la sera della festa.  
"Quindi andrai all'università della contea?", chiese Stiles.  
"Sì.", rispose appoggiandosi ad un tavolo da giardino.  
"Pensavo di andarci anch'io, ma potrei venir ammesso in alcune prestigiose università lontano da qui.", affermò fiero.  
"Perché vorresti andarci?"  
Stiles non era sicuro d'aver capito la domanda: "Ti riferisci al fatto di voler andare in quelle più lontane?"  
"No, al fatto che tu voglia andare all'università. Gli omega non ne hanno bisogno, tanto poi restano a casa ad occuparsi dei bambini."  
"Io farò entrambe le cose.", non gli piaceva come stava andando quella conversazione.  
"Non ne vedo la necessità.", sosteneva con aria ingenua, come se quello che diceva fosse una cosa logica e scontata.  
"Voglio sentirmi realizzato anche come parte attiva della società e non solo come padre.", iniziava ad irritarsi.  
"Ma gli omega non hanno la necessità di lavorare, per loro la cosa più importante è allevare i bambini e far felice il loro alpha. Il cervello di un omega predilige queste cose e non imparare nozioni per fare lavori in cui sono meno capaci degli alpha."  
Stiles non seppè come o quando, ma ad un certo punto un vaso con una pianta posto sul tavolo da giardino caddè rovinosamente su di un piede del ragazzo.  
Si sbarazzarono della famiglia prima del dolce perché il piede dell'alpha si stava gonfiando. Era diventata la regola quella di non arrivare al dolce.  
"Stiles.", l'ammonì lo sceriffo mentre chiudeva la porta alle spalle degli ospiti.  
"È stato un incidente.", ammise con occhi da cucciolo. 

In camera sua appuntò sull'agenda: 

_"Oggi ne ho piantato un altro, letteralmente."_

Stava sorridendo quando qualcuno bussò sul vetro della finestra aperta.  
"Stiles, sono io. Posso entrare?"  
Si domandò, da quando Derek chiedesse il permesso di fare qualcosa.  
"Lo hai sempre fatto, perché me lo chiedi?"  
"Non volevo invadere il tuo spazio personale dopo ciò che è accaduto la settimana scorsa."  
Derek, colui che come secondo lavoro aveva l'abitudine di invadere il suo spazio personale, Stiles non riuscì a fare a meno di guardarlo scettico.  
"È già tutto passato.", disse con poca convinzione.  
"Quindi stai meglio? È per questo che avevi ospiti?", non voleva insistere sul suo stato d'animo, ma non se la sentiva di ignorarlo.  
"Sì."  
"Temevo che stessi ancora male, visto che hai buttato un vaso pieno di terra sul piede di un alpha."  
Mise su il broncio: "È stato un incidente."  
"Ora è così che si chiamano gli atti violenti premeditati.", soghignò.  
"Colpa tua. Ho avuto dei pessimi esempi da voi licantropi."  
Derek sorrise compiaciuto.  
"Comunque non andava bene per te."  
"Sono più che d'accordo. Giusto per sapere, come dovrebbe essere il mio alpha ideale secondo te?", domandò curioso.  
Derek ci pensò per un po': "Non dovrebbe creare fastidi al branco. Deve lasciarti libero di fare ciò che senti e soprattutto tu dovresti laureati. Sarebbe una grave perdita per il branco che tu non finisca gli studi con quel bel cervello che ti ritrovi."  
Stiles non ci credeva, l'altro stava notando la sua intelligenza e praticamente l'aveva lodato, anche se per interesse personale, visto che era il cervello del branco.  
"E se avessi bambini già l'anno prossimo?", domandò pensieroso.  
"Tu non ti farai ingravidare al primo calore, questo ti è chiaro?", sentenziò con aria minacciosa.  
"Potrebbe capitare e io sarei costretto a rivedere i miei progetti."  
"No, non deve capitare, farai bambini quando lo deciderà il branco o io, non prima. Ci servi. Quindi vedi di non scegliere alpha che vogliono subito dei figli."  
"Ok. Non è che io smani per partorire così presto."  
Derek lasciò la stanza poco dopo saltando dalla finestra. Stiles oramai aveva capito che aspettarsi un saluto dal licantropo era una speranza vana.  
Si cambiò per andare a letto, liberandosi finalmente della sciarpa di lino che aveva indossato a cena per coprire il collo, di solito portava felpe o giacche a collo alto. Mentre s'infilava a letto, notò la giacca di pelle di Derek al solito posto.  
"Ma quanto sei sbadato lupone?", disse alla stanza vuota. 

Altro giorno, altra cena con alpha e altra tragedia greca.  
Questa volta era di un paio d'anni più grande e davvero bello.  
Stiles era rimasto imbambolato quando l'aveva visto entrare in casa. Alto, biondo, con ricci vaporosi in cui voleva affondare le mani. Gli occhi gli ricordavano quelli verdi di un certo licantropo, solo più tendenti all'azzurro.  
Indossava un abito che valeva più della sua jeep scassata e gli donava tanto.  
Si era presentato con una bottiglia di vino bianco, peccato che Stiles non potesse bere, almeno non davanti a suo padre sceriffo. Tranne per questa pecca, per il resto era perfetto.  
"Sto finendo il primo anno di Scienze politiche.", affermò mentre usava la forchetta e il coltello con un'eleganza straordinaria, tanto da ipnotizzare Stiles.  
"Vuoi occuparti di politica?", domandò lo sceriffo notando suo figlio silenzioso, perché ammaliato dall'alpha.  
"Spero di diventare senatore un giorno."  
"È un grande obbiettivo. Ti servirà tutto il sostegno del tuo omega per affrontare un percorso così difficile."  
"Sì. Mia madre alpha, come lei sa, è stata senatrice e sostiene che avere accanto l'omega perfetto aiuta tanto. Se si hanno anche dei bambini in giovane età, è meglio."  
"Tra qualche anno sono sicuro che Stiles sarà felice di averne.", si voltò verso il figlio nel tentativo di spronarlo a parlare.  
"A dire la verità pensavo di concepirne già con il secondo calore così che Stiles possa finire il liceo. Poi se vorrà continuare gli studi non sarà un problema, ma i bambini durante le campagne elettorali sono molto importanti per farsi eleggere dalle famiglie tradizionali."  
A Stiles venne un dubbio: "Quindi tu vuoi dei bambini solo per convincere gli elettori a votarti?"  
"Non è proprio così, ma tornerebberò utili, in fondo ti ho voluto conoscere perché sei il figlio dello sceriffo più amato della contea. È un altro punto a mio favore."  
Stiles rimase sconvolto da una tale studiata freddezza nei confronti della loro possibile prole. Quando si riprese dallo shock, tentò di versarsi dell'acqua, ma urtò il vino che finì dritto sui pantaloni costosi dell'alpha. Se ciò non bastasse per farlo desistere dal convincere Stiles a sceglierlo, era certo che l'avrebbe fatto la frase che pronunciò poco dopo.  
"Io non farò figli con te solo per farti ottenere consensi dagli elettori. Tu sei pazzo!"  
L'alpha andò via infastidito prima del dolce, non si aspettava d'essere rifiutato.  
Stiles gli aveva risparmiato l'incontro con Derek. Il licantropo, se fosse venuto a sapere che quell'alpha voleva ingravidarlo così presto, l'avrebbe aggredito. 

Stiles aveva preso l'abitudine di lasciare la finestra della sua camera aperta durante e dopo la cena. Era certo che Derek non si facesse attendere dopo ogni pretendente.  
Aveva iniziato a sospettare che il licantropo si appostasse ad ascoltare le conversazioni durante la cena con il suo super udito.  
"Questo era un gran bel partito, se solo non fosse stato un completo stronzo.", sostenne Derek balzando in camera attraverso la finestra. "Sarei diventato il marito di un senatore, forse ho sbagliato a rifiutarlo.", finse di essere dispiaciuto, mentre si accomodava sul letto con le gambe incrociate e la sua fidata agenda in grembo.  
"Ti avrebbe tradito ad ogni occasione. Uno che usa il sangue del suo sangue per farsi pubblicità, non è in grado di rispettare il suo omega. I figli vanno protetti, non dati in pasto al pubblico.", affermò, curiosando per la camera.  
Stiles lo lasciò fare, gli sembrava normale averlo intorno, anche quando stavano in silenzio. Intanto appuntò sull'agenda: 

_Non voterò mai Repubblicani!_

Derek si soffermò a guardare delle foto dov'erano immortalati Stiles e sua madre sorridenti. Gli si strinse il cuore nel petto al pensiero che il ragazzo, che aveva di fronte, aveva perso la madre da bambino eppure non dava mai a vedere il suo dolore. Stiles non si compativa mai e non si lasciava invadere dalla rabbia, invece lui aveva scelto la rabbia come ancora. Era la rabbia che lo manteneva fisso sui suoi obbiettivi e gli impediva di perdere il controllo durante le lune piene e di fare una strage. Si era sempre chiesto cosa fosse successo se un giorno quella rabbia non l'avrebbe più legato alla sua parte umana. Sapeva che trovare una nuova ancora sarebbe stato difficile.  
"Il falò degli alpha è tra una decina di giorni."  
L'attenzione del licantropo tornò su Stiles che sfogliava l'agenda.  
"Sì, lo so. Gli alpha del branco andranno a rivendicare i diritti sui loro omega."  
"E tu? Non vai a tenerli d'occhio? Potrebberò perdere il controllo e far finire la serata nel sangue."  
Il falò degli alpha era un'usanza vecchia quando la colonizzazione dell'America. La tradizione voleva che quando la stagione degli amori era già in corso, tutti gli alpha che avevano intenzione di fare una proposta ad un omega e temevano di non essere notati, dimostrasserò la loro capacità di garantire la sicurezza del partner sfidando gli altri pretendenti. Tutto ciò si teneva una sola volta l'anno in una notte di falò in una radura nella foresta.  
Gli alpha manifestavano il loro interesse per un omega non legato e venivano sfidati in un duello a mani nude da altri pretendenti, se vincevano avevano maggiore visibilità agli occhi dell'omega. Però, la scelta restava sempre all'omega.  
Negli ultimi anni non c'erano state vere sfide, ma solo discussioni e scaramuccie, che si risolvevano civilmente. L'usanza era rimasta come valvola di sfogo per gli alpha che sentivano la smania per via del testosterone alle stelle in quel periodo.  
Derek era certo che non ci sarebberò stati problemi per i suoi alpha. Avevano già messo in chiaro il loro interesse per alcuni omega che pur continuando a vedere a cena altri alpha, avevano manifestato in qualche modo la loro appartenenza.  
Isaac aveva messo a ferro e fuoco gli spoiatoi quella stessa mattina, nel tentativo di mettere in chiaro che Danny era suo. Per fortuna i due omega non avevano assistito alla scena perché facevano la doccia da soli, prima del resto della squadra così da evitare le attenzioni degli alpha e potersi coprire il collo.  
Con ogni probabilità i falò sarebberò stati una di quelle tradizioni che sarebbe finita con una grigliata e una sbronza.  
Derek ci aveva riflettuto già: "Non accadrà nulla di grave. Ci sarà Peter a tenerli d'occhio."  
"Peter? Dovresti davvero preoccuparti. Sarebbe meglio affidare il branco a Scott per quella sera."  
"Credo che l'unico che mi farà preoccupare durante tutto questo periodo, sarai tu.", ammise più a se stesso.  
"Non è colpa mia se certi alpha sono degli idioti. Troverò quello giusto prima o poi." 

La ricerca di "quello giusto" si rivelò un dramma. Sembrava che in casa Stilinski si fosserò riversate le piaghe d'Egitto, i quattro cavalieri dell'Apocalisse e il diluvio universale in pochi giorni.  
Stiles, un po' per ansia e un po' perché i pretendenti fosserò degli idioti patentati, aveva iniziato a boicottare inconsciamente -e non inconsciamente- il corso delle cene e anche dei pranzi.  
Lo sceriffo era stato sommerso di richieste d'incontro, quindi quando potevano organizzavano anche dei pranzi.  
C'erano stati anche degli inizi d'incendio due sere di seguito per colpa di candele usate per ravvivare l'atmosfera e il colpevole era sempre Stiles. Altre volte invece i piatti subivano delle variazioni piccanti o salate e la tradizione di non arrivare al dolce rimase invariata.  
Derek aveva preso l'abitudine di farsi trovare in camera di Stiles a curiosare in attesa dell'umano. L'omega sospettava che oramai il licantropo ascoltasse le conversazioni dalla sua camera, a dimostrazione di ciò, qualche volta, aveva trovato il cuscino appiattito come se qualcuno ci avesse posato il capo.  
"Questo cosa aveva che non andava?", domandò divertito. "Era brutto.", sbuffò.  
"Lo hai quasi accoltellato perché era brutto? Inizi a farmi paura Stiles.", affermò incredulo.  
"Non l'ho fatto a posta, il coltello mi è scivolato di mano, mentre l'aiutavo a prendere il secondo pezzo di lasagna. E poi era grasso, era meglio per lui non mangiare così tanto.", affermò con un sorriso malefico.  
"Non ti metterai a guardare se è magro o grasso il tuo alpha ideale?", domandò portandosi una mano in volto esasperato.  
"Ehi, guarda che quello che dovrà stare sotto a quella montagna di lardo sono io. Immagina me in calore sotto a quel grassone per ore. Non sono neanche sicuro che non mi muoia d'infarto mentre è dentro di me. Come minimo mi sarebbe toccato stare sopra a fare tutto il lavoro e io non voglio stare sopra. Voglio che il mio alpha sappia bene quello che fa e abbia il pieno possesso del mio corpo, standomi sopra."  
Stiles, che per tutto il discorso aveva guardato la sua agenda, ora guardava Derek. Il licantropo era stupito, spaventato o a disagio, era un'impresa capire le sue espressioni facciali.  
Non stava controbattendo e Stiles iniziò a preoccuparsi: "Derek?"  
"Ehm... Devo andare."  
Lo vide uscire di corsa e per un attimo a Stiles era sembrato imbarazzato per le sue confidenze. 

Altra cena altro rischio di morte in pieno stile _Final destination._  
Stiles l'aveva odiato dal primo istante in cui si era seduto a tavola. Era maschio e sulla trentina, perfetto in ogni particolare del vestire e aveva dimostrato la sua minuziosa attenzioni ai dettagli risistemando le posate accanto al proprio piatto e i bicchieri davanti a sè.  
Per Stiles, che viveva sempre nella confusione e nel disordine, uno come quello andava abbattuto per quieto vivere dell'umanità e soprattutto per il suo equilibrio mentale.  
Stava già snocciolando le sue idee su come doveva procedere la loro vita insieme, quando Stiles si fece venire in mente una nuova idea per sbazzarsi dell'uomo. La sera prima, Derek era fuggito mentre parlava del calore e forse, pensò, certi particolari mettevano a disagio uno come il perfettino davanti a sè.  
Invece fu l'esatto opposto, l'alpha aveva elaborato una tabella di marcia anche per consumare il calore e se lo sceriffo era stato imbarazzato per un buon minuto alle parole di Stiles, ora era sgomento a quelle dell'ospite.  
Lo sceriffo finse di avere una telefonata di lavoro e di avere un caso urgente, così dovette mandare via l'alpha perché non poteva lasciarlo solo in casa con un omega vicino al calore.  
Quell'alpha non andava bene per nessun omega sano di mente, figurarsi per quell'uragano di suo figlio, pensò lo sceriffo.  
Quando chiuse la porta, Stiles soghignava divertito in direzione del padre.  
"Figliolo, ti è chiaro che il calore non si può organizzare come se fosse una gita o una festa di matrimonio?", chiese il padre, giusto per mettere in chiaro.  
"Sì, lo so papà."  
"E sai che è tutto frenetico e privo di ogni ragione? È per questo che cerchiamo un alpha ora che non provi ancora attrazione sessuale per chiunque di loro vedi."  
"Sì. So anche questo.", stava iniziando ad arrossire parlando di certe cose con suo padre.  
Cercò di svincolarsi dal discorso occupandosi della tavola da sparecchiare e della cucina da riordinare. Quando ebbe finito, salì in camera e trovo il lupo seduto a sfogliare un libro di storia.  
"Piaciuto il nuovo modo di sbarazzarmi degli alpha? Nessuna vittima e io ne esco pulito."  
"Non dovresti parlare di queste cose con un alpha interessato a te. È pericoloso. Potrebbe reagire alla provocazione e metterti le mani addosso quando siete da soli."  
"È per questo che sei scappato ieri sera? Perchè parlavo di sesso e calore?"  
Derek iniziò ad innervosirsi: "Stiles, non è uno scherzo. Rischi di finire nei guai come la sera della festa."  
Il ragazzo si sentì come colpito allo stomaco al ricordo di quella notte.  
"Vuoi dire che sarebbe solo colpa mia se un alpha mi saltasse addosso?", ora era furioso.  
Anche Derek assunse un tono arrabbiato: "No. Sto solo dicendo che se provochi un alpha non aspettarti una reazione educata. Io stesso ho avuto problemi ieri a restare controllato. Ti sei messo a dire cosa avresti voluto che il tuo alpha ti facesse a letto e io sono pur sempre un alpha non legato, per di più licantropo. Poi, c'è il tuo odore che è...", si blocco, non trovava la parola giusta.  
"Che è? Cosa?", preoccupato che il suo odore non fosse nella norma.  
"Non è come quello di Erica che ti stordisce o quello dolce di Danny, oppure come quello frizzante e deciso di Lydia e neanche come quello morbido e genuino di Allison. Il tuo è impercettibile, quasi anonimo all'inizio e ti colpisce solo ore dopo, come se ti entrasse sottopelle e graffiasse per farsi notare. Ti porta a sentire la mancanza di te ore dopo, ecco perché...", si trattenne dal continuare.  
Stiles notò un certo imbarazzo che aveva preso il posto della rabbia, sul volto del licantropo.  
"Continua Derek."  
L'altro fece per andare via, ma Stiles gli blocco il tentativo di fuga attraverso la finestra. Si aspettava d'essere sbattuto contro il muro come i vecchi tempi per ciò che stava facendo, invece Derek arretrò nervoso.  
"Parla!", insistette.  
"Ecco perché, dopo aver ascoltato la conversazione a cena ed aver percepito il tuo odore dal giardino, vengo in camera tua. Mi sento come svuotato se non mi avvicino a te prima di tornarmene a casa."  
"Ed è solo per il mio odore?"  
"Sì, solo per quello. Per cos'altro?", domandò, come se fosse scontato.  
Stiles sentì una fitta al cuore per quella domanda che era più un'affermazione.  
"Quindi è questo l'effetto che faccio agli alpha?"  
"Io sono un licantropo, forse l'effetto che fai agli umani è minore. Non ne sono certo."  
Stiles iniziò a riflettere sulle parole di Derek. Se il suo odore faceva effetto solo in un secondo momento, c'era il rischio che qualcuno gli facesse pagare il trattamento alle cene dopo qualche ora e poi c'era il licantropo che chiaramente era in difficoltà a causa sua.  
Prese una decisione: "Ok. Non parlerò più di sesso in presenza di un alpha."  
"Bene."  
"Però, tu continuerai ad essere attratto da me?", domandò incerto.  
"Non da te, ma dal tuo odore finchè non ti legherai."  
"Dovrei iniziare a tenere la finestra chiusa dopo ciò che mi hai confessato."  
"Stiles, se ti avessi voluto, ti avrei preso da tempo."  
Una strana sensazione dolorosa si impossessò del suo petto.  
"Ora chi è che parla di sesso?", chiese ironico per scacciare quella sensazione.  
Alla fine lo lasciò andare via consapevole che Derek non sarebbe mai stato interessato a lui. Era stato chiaro, o no? 

La sera dei falò, a cena c'era una giovane avvocatessa alpha che aveva terrorizzato Stiles e anche suo padre, per la freddezza con cui si era rapportata a loro. Stiles temeva che per fine serata sarebbe stato costretto a firmare il contratto di legame senza capire come fosse successo. Ecco perché ora si trovava in cucina a bruciare il pollo nel forno.  
"Stiles che fai?", sussurrò suo padre entrando nella stanza con aria spaventata.  
La donna terrorizzava anche lui, ma non poteva buttarla fuori.  
"Brucio il pollo, così saltiamo il secondo e la mandiamo via!", spiegò a bassa voce.  
L'uomo sembrò rifletterci accigliato: "Stiles stai sbagliando.", l'altro lo guardò incredulo.  
"Non abbiamo abbastanza tempo per bruciarlo. Prendi quello crudo in frigo, diremo che il forno non funziona."  
Riuscirono a mandare via la donna, dicendo che il resto della cena era cruda e la panna sulla torta comprata era andata a male.  
Stiles aveva scoperto un prezioso complice in suo padre. 

Quando entrò in camera, trovò Derek seduto alla scrivania a fare qualcosa con il suo computer.  
"Cosa stai facendo?", chiese tranquillo sistemandosi sul letto.  
"Controllavo Facebook."  
Chiese stupito: "Tu hai un profilo Facebook? Devo assolutamente chiederti l'amicizia."  
"Non è il mio."  
"E di chi è?"  
"Il tuo.", ammise sornione.  
"Cosa!?", gli si lanciò addosso nel tentativo di allontanarlo dallo schermo.  
Bastò un'occhiata feroce del licantropo per farlo desistere.  
"Non puoi metterti a spiare la posta privata degli altri.", sostenne con aria da cucciolo bastonato, mentre l'altro lo guardava divertito.  
"Colpa tua che lasci la tua pagina aperta. Io mi stavo annoiando."  
"Non avevi di meglio da fare?"  
"No. Ero curioso di vedere come ti sbarazzavi anche di questo alpha."  
"Non mi sono sbaraz... E va bene, l'ho fatto! Ma non è colpa mia, lei mi spaventava e spaventava anche mio padre."  
"Non piaceva neanche a me. Troppo aggressiva."  
Il cellulare di Derek suonò e lui rispose. Stiles ascoltò, ma l'altro si limitò a dire solo un "Sì" e dopo un po' un "Arrivo".  
"Problemi?"  
Derek guardò attentamente il ragazzo e rispose solo: "No, devo andare."  
Uscì dalla finestra.  
Stiles tornò alle sue solite occupazioni, certo che se Derek avesse avuto bisogno d'aiuto l'avrebbe chiamato.  
Appuntò sull'agenda: 

_Gli avvocati fanno paura!_

 

Il giorno dopo, Scott gli raccontò cosa fosse successo al falò. La storia riguardava personalmente Stiles.  
Durante la serata, quasi tutti gli alpha non legati si erano radunati intorno a dei fuochi nella foresta. Per lo più erano lì per passare una serata tradizionale in compagnia e anche Scott era andato con il branco. Derek per quella sera aveva affidato il branco a Scott, invece che affidarlo a Peter. Stiles si chiese come mai Derek non avesse preferito Peter come gli aveva detto qualche giorno prima. Possibile che gli avesse dato ascolto, si domandò.  
"Cos'è successo, allora?", chiese Stiles vedendo Scott nervoso, mentre pranzavano in mensa.  
"Andava tutto bene. I ragazzi avevano messo in chiaro che i loro omega erano solo loro e ogni tentativo di avvicinarsi sarebbe stato inutile. Anche Peter ha comunicato ai presenti che Lydia era sua e lo stesso ho fatto io."  
"Quindi, dov'è il problema?"  
Stiles fremeva per sapere tutto, l'amico ci stava girando intorno.  
"Il problema sei tu."  
"Cosa?"  
"C'erano molti alpha che ti volevano e...", s'interruppe, non sapeva come continuare. "Non dirmi che da oggi l'unico alpha che si avvicinerà a me è grasso, brutto e sporco?", domandò mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
"No, non proprio, anzì credo non sia cambiato molto per te, se lui non ha intenzione di allontanare proprio tutti gli alpha."  
"Scott, ti prego, spiegati. Non sopporto più questa attesa."  
"Devo farlo dall'inizio.", si preparò con un sospiro: "In molti erano interessati a te ad un certo punto della serata. Ho lasciato che discutesserò tra di loro per un po', mi sarei avvicinato alla fine per spiegare che non avresti accettato un compagno imposto o l'unico rimasto in gioco, ma qualcuno mi a preceduto."  
"Chi?"  
"Matt."  
"Non scherzare! Matt? Quel Matt che a combinato tutto quel casino... Dimmi che non è lui che mi dovrò sorbire nei prossimi giorni?"  
"È molto più complicata."  
"Quanto più complicata di così?"  
"Non potevo sbarazzarmi di lui dopo aver dichiarato il mio interesse per Allison e neanche gli alpha del branco."  
"Ti prego, dimmi che qualcuno l'ha fatto ragionare?"  
"Ha passato un sacco di tempo a discutere con alcune persone interessate a te e per poco non stava per venire alle mani con un paio di loro. Credo che su alcuni dei presenti avesse delle prove compromettenti, conosci la sua passione per la fotografia, deve aver usato delle foto."  
"Viscido.", si lasciò sfuggire.  
"Ho pensato di chiedere aiuto per allontanare Matt, credo che lo stesse facendo per vendicarsi di ciò che gli abbiamo fatto in passato. Voleva farti restare solo."  
"Lo credo anch'io. A chi hai chiesto aiuto?"  
"A Derek."  
Stiles ricordò la telefonata che il licantropo aveva ricevuto la sera prima: "Quindi?"  
"Quindi ha affrontato Matt. Sai quanto può essere aggressivo Derek, e se gli toccano il branco è peggio. Ultimamente ha sviluppato un senso di protezione nei tuoi confronti da far invidia ad un fidanzato geloso. Ha sbattuto Matt contro qualche albero senza tirar fuori gli artigli e a messo in chiaro con i presenti che potevano ancora provare a conoscerti, però il suo discorso deve aver sortito l'effetto contrario. Nell'aria c'era odore di paura, nessuno vuole rischiare se hai uno come Derek a difenderti. Credono tutti che sia il tuo alpha e che tu stia tardando la scelta."  
"No!", affranto, diede una testata al tavolo facendo sobbalzare il vassoio.  
"E ora?", domandò all'amico.  
"Forse non tutti sono terrorizzati da lui. Bisogna aspettare e vedere." 

Quando tornò a casa, Stiles trovò suo padre che guardava dei fogli con sopra appuntati nomi e numeri di telefono. Lo sceriffo fece per raccogliere il tutto notandolo entrare, ma il figlio riuscì a vedere che molti nomi erano sbarrati e capì.  
"Nessun alpha vuole conoscermi, scommetto?"  
Lo sceriffo ammise affranto: "Qualcuno deve aver trovato un omega e si sono tirati indietro. Sto telefonando ad alcuni di loro, ma c'era d'aspettarselo dopo il falò."  
"Quindi niente cena con alpha stasera?", domandò stranamente in ansia.  
"Stiles, non preoccuparti. Devo ancora finire il giro di telefonate, vedrai che salterà fuori quello giusto adesso."  
"Avvisami se lo trovi.", disse sconsolato, mentre andava verso le scale di casa.  
"Ascolta figliolo.", suo padre lo afferrò per le spalle in modo da confortarlo prima che iniziasse a salire per rifugiarsi in camera: "Solo perché d'ora in poi ci saranno meno alpha interessati a te, non significa che devi accontentarti. Quelli che verranno a cena nei prossimi giorni, saranno davvero affezionati. Con ogni probabilità l'alpha che ha fatto il tuo nome al falò verrà a cena in queste sere e ci sono buone probabilità che se è riuscito a dimostrare agli altri pretendenti il suo interesse per te, sia quello giusto. Dobbiamo solo aspettare."  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima "dannati ormoni" pensò, per poi iniziare a spiegare disperato: "Papà, nessuno verrà perché l'alpha che ha fatto il mio nome ieri al falò, l'ha fatto per tenere lontano gli altri. Lui non mi vuole, nessuno mi vuole veramente...", stava singhiozzando e suo padre per calmarlo l'aveva abbracciato.  
"Stiles, va tutto bene."  
Lo sceriffo sapeva che non c'era nulla che potesse dire per fargli cambiare le sue convinzioni, solo tenerlo stretto a sè e consolarlo. 

Quella sera la passo da solo, mentre lo sceriffo era alla centrale.  
Derek entrò dalla finestra alla solita ora, come se fosse stato tutto normale, ma non era più nulla normale. I pretendenti erano svaniti e lui sarebbe rimasto solo per il resto della vita ed era tutta colpa di Derek Hale.  
"Vattene!", intimò al lupo dalla posizione ranicchiata sul letto.  
"Cosa ti prende Stilinski?", domandò in tono contrariato per quell'accoglienza.  
"Vattene. Non voglio più averti intorno.", gli lanciò il cuscino.  
Lanciare un misero cuscino contro un potente licantropo, stava diventando stupido, pensò.  
"Devo ricordarti che farmi irritare non è una bella cosa, Stiles?", ringhiò, per poi calmarsi: "Ieri sera è capitato per sbaglio che le mie parole venissero fraintese."  
"Non doveva capitare e la colpa è tutta tua."  
"Beh, scusa se ho allontanato tutti gli alpha codardi da te. Credevo d'averti risparmiato del tempo.", era di nuovo alterato.  
Di norma Derek era combattuto tra il desiderio di strangolare Stiles e quello di squartare Stiles, ma da un po' di tempo nella sua mente si era aggiunto il desiderio si fare cose oscene al ragazzo altrettanto dolorose. Il lupo in lui graffia per venire fuori ogni volta che sentiva quella voce sarcastica e incontenibile dell'umano e negli ultimi tempi a causa del testosterone in lui e nel resto del branco, il lupo voleva fare ben altro al ragazzino. La parte selvaggia gli gridava di sottomettere l'omega -come avrebbe dovuto fare con Kate tempo addietro-, per punirlo per ciò che gli faceva passare ogni volta che si incontravano e scontravano, ma Derek non avrebbe mai fatto nulla del genere. Lui non l'avrebbe mai sottomesso al suo volere e ai suoi desideri. In passato l'aveva sbattuto spesso contro qualche superficie nel tentativo di fargli abbassare la testa, ma il ragazzo non l'aveva mai fatto, era rimasto sempre a testa alta a fissarlo negli occhi. E non era giusto che proprio ora che la natura da omega lo portava ad abbassare la testa davanti agli alpha, Derek ne approfittasse in modo così abietto.  
Era la testa alta di Stiles che piaceva a Derek. Il suo coraggio, quello che in pochi avevano nel branco, non sarebbe stato lui a portarglielo via, quindi sostenne la discussione senza aggredirlo. Fare una cosa simile ora che era chiaramente abbattuto e spaventato per il suo futuro, significa distruggerlo. Strinse i pugni conficcandosi gli artigli nei palmi, per mantenere un qualche controllo sui propri istinti.  
"Vattene!", singhiozzò furente.  
"Stiles, cosa avrei dovuto fare? Matt voleva distruggerti psicologicamente e ...", l'altro lo interruppe mettendosi a sedere.  
"Invece, l'hai fatto tu. Nessuno si avvicinerà più a me perché credono che io ti appartenga. E non sarebbe neanche così brutto, se almeno tu fossi interessato a me, ma non vado bene neanche per te. Non vado bene per nessuno! Hai curiosato per giorni nella mia stanza e credevo che fosse per conoscermi completamente, ma a quanto pare non hai trovato nulla di me che ti attragga abbastanza. Mi dici che il mio odore ti stimola e poi aggiungi che non sei minimamente interessato a me come omega, anzì come persona..."  
Stiles era un fiume di parole, non capiva neanche da dove venissero quelle considerazione, forse le aveva tenute per sé per troppo tempo e ora stavano sgorgando.  
Derek aveva perso il filo del discorso sin da subito, sin dalla constatazione che non sarebbe stato brutto per Stiles se lui fosse stato interessato. Era da quel preciso momento che Derek si era imposto di non fare stupidagini ed invece la fece.  
Scattò deciso verso Stiles spingendolo sul letto. L'altro smise di parlare e spalancò gli occhi e la bocca in una maschera si terrore. Derek non poteva resistere a quelle labbra morbide e soprattutto a quegli occhioni grandi in cui si rifletteva la potenza del licantropo. La sua natura stava venendo fuori, cercò di trattenerla, cercò di fermare il lupo e l'alpha in lui, ma bastò ispirare una sola volta l'odore alterato dalla paura dell'omega per mandarlo su di giri. Stava per scostare il colletto della felpa per ispirare ancora quell'odore e magari assaggiarlo, quando un flebile "No" arrivò dalle labbra del ragazzo sotto di lui.  
L'attenzione dell'alpha tornò alle labbra morbidi e vergini del ragazzo. Quelle labbra, Derek lo sapeva, non erano mai state violate da un alpha, solo da una neutrale omega di nome Lydia. Sarebbe stato tutto nuovo e tutto intenso per Stiles, quando finalmente avrebbe conosciuto la bocca bollenti e decisa di un vero alpha.  
Si chinò sul ragazzo che non fece nulla se non tremare, non e che poi potesse fare molto visto che le mani erano bloccate sotto una grande mano di Derek contro il materasso.  
Stiles non fece nulla, neanche parlare o chiamare aiuto, da un omega non ci si aspettava nessuna reazione in quel frangente.  
"Tu m'interessi anche troppo.", sussurrò caldo prima di far combaciare le labbra a quelle di Stiles, che come sempre erano spalancate per stupore o per la paura.  
Lasciò che la sua lingua scivolasse nella bocca del ragazzo quasi subito e incontrò l'altra che reagì d'istinto. Forse, fu la reazione della lingua di Stiles o forse l'odore di rassegnazione che sentiva, Derek si riscosse e scattò allontanandosi dal colpo esile.  
Quello non era lo Stiles che voleva baciare, non sottomesso almeno, era come baciare il primo che passava. Il suo Stiles avrebbe controbattuto o si sarebbe difeso, quello sul letto con lo sguardo vuoto era solo un bel corpo sotto il controllo degli ormoni.  
Voleva lo Stiles bastardo con lui e furbo con i nemici, lo Stiles forte e coraggioso per gli amici in pericolo. Voleva il ragazzo logorroico che si cacciava nei pasticci e s'impicciava di tutto, non un ammasso di carne attraente da riempire di seme al momento giusto.  
Doveva andare via, prima di finire d'ucciderlo, già ora pareva morto, eppure respirava e il cuore batteva veloce come quello di un cucciolo spaventato.  
Andò via.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE.  
> Non ho idea da dove sia uscito fuori questo bacio. Non doveva esserci, ma avevo tanta voglia di torturarvi!  
> Con i pretendenti abbiamo quasi finito, ne mancano solo due... hihihi.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Grazie per il tempo che dedicate alla mia storia.  
> Baci.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE 
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che il primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, se è così fatemelo sapere. (Si accettano critiche.) 
> 
> Non so quanto impiegherò a finire la storia, forse ne pubblicherò altre contemporaneamente, quindi non odiatemi. 
> 
> Un abbraccio. 


End file.
